Dress Up and Play
by NedeserThul
Summary: These are Halloween lemon stories, just so you know. After an anonymous request, I decided that they would be sexy role playing stories. Now, this is a first for me so you're going to have to let me know how I do. Anyhow, make requests of your favorite Star Wars couples or perhaps a situation for a couple characters to role play.
1. Chapter 1: Love to be Hunted

**So this is by request. I was asked to write a Halloween story or series or what have you similar to the series I started on Valentines Day (see Era's of Love - Valentine's Stories). At first, I was hesitant because, frankly, I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to write a Halloween story of the quality of my Valentine's stories but upon reflection, not to mention several suggestions from friends and readers, I have come to a subject: Role playing. Since these stories were requested to be on the smutty, fluffy side, I will write stories about my more prominent characters and role playing with their partners. So, without further ado, I give you the first in a series that probably won't be as long as the other holiday series.**

 **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead! This story is simply for those who enjoy lemons and fluff.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker slipped quickly through the halls of the Imperial Palace. He had lost his weapons and was trying to escape before someone was able to corner him and bring him before the Emperor. Imperial guards, Stormtroopers and the like were easy enough to evade. The real problem was escaping _her._ _She_ was after him, his most dangerous foe since Darth Vader. The Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade was pursuing him and his chances of escape were slim. Luke's attempts to quell his anxiety were disrupted by the loud clop clop of high heeled leather boots. Taking a deep breath, he ducked down a service corridor, using the force to deflect the interest of several of the palace attendants and plunging into a wide hallway. After moving quickly, he got to a turbolift and slapped the up button. Just as the door closed, he saw her at the end of the hall. Her red hair flashed and her green eyes glittered before they were obscured by the doors. Luke could sense her amusement and her rejoicing hunters instinct at the opportunity to hunt down one of the first Jedi in decades and a Rebel hero to boot. Luke shivered at her eagerness to catch him, capture him and have him at her mercy. When the turbo lift pinged, Luke rushed out and found himself in an upper level, hoping to the skies that there was a hanger on it. For just a moment, he looked back and forth, trying to determine which direction to head but then the turbo lift began to indicate one of the cars rising towards his level. Choosing on the fly to bolt, he ran towards another hallway and took an immediate right. That hall went towards a single door. The clicking high heeled boots was just around the corner he had just turned. Desperately, he hit the activation switch to the door. It slid open and he dove in, immediately diving into what he discovered, to his frustration, was a bedroom and hiding in the refresher attached to it.

It felt like hours but it was only moments before the door hissed open and those boots, those clicking, pursuing high heeled boots slowly, almost casually clicked their way into the room. There was a low, husky _hmmm_ from the entryway. A few more clicks were heard until they stopped just in front of the doorway he was hiding from. "You might as well come out, Rebel. I know you're in here and the way out is cut off. You'd might as well surrender."

Luke debated in his head whether it would be worth forcing her hand or throwing himself at her mercy. With a low, husky chuckle, she said, "Skywalker, I enjoy the hunt. I love seeking out my master's enemies. However, he wants you alive. I think that he wants you to join him. So what will you do, Skywalker?"

With a sigh of resignation, Luke stepped out. He was wearing a pilot's flight suit and gear and held his hands up. There, blocking the entrance to the bed chamber stood a woman in a black leather jumpsuit and black cloak. Her fiery red hair framed her face. Her brilliant green eyes burned into him and her well shaped mouth seemed to quark just slightly into a coy smile. "So you're the famous rebel hero, destroyer of the Death Star and aspiring Jedi Knight. I have to admit, I was expecting someone taller, bulkier and..."

"Yes, I know - better looking too. I've heard it all before;" he said, trying to sound defiant but his voice trembled. This woman was a goddess before him with her fiery hair and green eyes. The jumpsuit was zipped down to below her sternum, showing her generous cleavage. The high heeled boots made her mile long legs look divine and if her body was clearly in perfect shape. Luke gulped and tried to keep his mind out of the lower levels of Coruscant. However, it seemed as though the Emperor's Hand had seen into his mind. She scowled and kicked a chair toward him. "You said that, not me. Sit down and put your hands behind your back, Rebel scum."

Luke obeyed. Quickly, she strode behind him, her hips swinging as she did. On the back of his head, it sure felt like her cleavage was pillowing him. He didn't move a muscle and she circled around in front of him. "Now," she said with a satisfied smile, "your interrogation will begin, Skywalker."

Luke was confused. "I don't know anything. I have no answers to your questions."

"I think you do, since I want to know more about you." she said as she shed her black cloak and threw her hair behind her head. "Let's start simply then, Skywalker - where did you come from?"

Luke's mouth clamped shut and the Emperor's Hand gave an annoyed look. At first, she began to pace, considering allowed her options. "Pain won't work, nor will a mind probe - not on a Jedi. I can't starve you or dehydrate you because my master will want you in good condition. That also means no drugs or serums. That only leaves me one option."

Luke felt nerves begin to gather in his belly. She pulled a face but they gave a coy, lecherous smile. "So, you won't tell me where you're from, huh? Why not? It's harmless enough, isn't it?"

Slowly, with her hips swaying from side to side, she stepped up to him, leaned down and put her hands on the arms of the chair. The Emperor's Hand leaned in, putting her cleavage even more prominently on display. Luke had to fight to keep his eyes focused on hers but the worse problem was that those eyes weren't much better. The glittering, feral look was spiked with desire - desire for him. Her lips were so plump and she lowered herself just slightly, partially obscuring her hypnotic breasts but placing her lips at the perfect level and the perfect range to kiss. "Where were you born and where were you raised?" she asked, leaning forward and nibbling on his ear. Luke groaned and said through clenched teeth, "I don't know where I was born."

"I see;" she purred, moving her hands to his thighs and finding them surprising thick and well firm under the baggy legs of his orange rebel flight suit. With another dirty smile, she whispered, "Hmmm... feels like that flight suit hides a lot, if your are anything to judge by."

She began to gently stroke his thighs and whispered, "So you don't know where you were born, huh? Do you know where you grew up?"

Luke began to shake his head, closing his eyes tight. One of the caressing hands lifted off his thighs and gripped his chin. "Where?" and she kissed his nose. "Did?" and she kissed one cheek. "You?" she kissed the other cheek. "Grow?" she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Up?" and she waited just a centimeter away from his lips. Her breath smelled like peppermint and her lips were so soft and plump. Unable to stop himself, Luke croaked, "Tatooine. I... I grew up on Tatooine."

With a teasing graze across his lips that left him more frustrated than he had been before, Mara smirked and purred, "See, that wasn't so bad and you even got a reward for cooperating. So, you grew up on Tatooine - what did you do there?"

Luke, feeling cheated by the barely there kiss, clamped his jaw shut tightly. Mara cooed, "Aw... don't be like that, Skywalker. Tell you what, if I give you a proper kiss, will you answer my question?"

Luke shook his head, closing his eyes again. He jerked when he felt lips on his own and a hand snaking its way up the inside of his thigh, up his abdomen. Slowly, she separated and said, "We don't have all the time in the galaxy Skywalker."

He felt the clasps of his life support system and flack jacket being undone and lifted away. "Hey! What are you..." but a hand clamped over his mouth. Mara Jade was smirking at him. "Let me make it simple for you: cooperate, and I will give you a really good time before I take you before my master. Resist, and we'll both lose out in the end."

Luke kept his eyes shut tight until he felt the front of his flight suit unzip. His eyes shot open and he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you some incentive to make things easier and more pleasant for yourself. Oh wow..." she said, feeling up his abdominal muscles, pectorals and shoulders. "You are full of surprises. I wonder what others you have tucked away. Now, what was it again that you did on Tatooine? I can't remember."

Luke gulped as she continued up and down his torso with her small, searching hands. Suddenly, she pushed the flight suit of his shoulders as much as she could and sat on his lap, straddling his hips and pressing herself against him. Slowly, she unzipped her jump suite all the way down to where it stopped at her utility belt. Luke wasn't given the chance to answer or not before she pulled the jumpsuit off, revealing that she wore a very small, very tight, very low cut compression bra underneath. Luke's mouth went dry and all he could croak was, "Not telling you anything;" but it was so pathetic the Mara smiled and backed off of his lap. "Stand up, Skywalker."

Luke refused to move. Using the force, she pulled him to his feet and the flight suit fell down his arms and down his waist, revealing that he was clad in combat pants beneath the flight suit and the tank top. "You rebels wear entirely too many clothes;" she pouted. Luke tried to back away from her as she advanced on him, only to stumble back into the chair. She was on him then, her hands on his thighs and on her knees before him. "One way or another," she growled, "I will get my answers, even if I have to _suck_ them out of you."

Luke could not help but find this both terrifying and yet, very arousing. This Imperial Agent had tracked him down and pinned him to a chair and seemed determined to have her way with him while she interrogated him. To his own surprise, it turned him on and turned him on hard. His manhood grew hard and obvious and the Emperor's Hand looked up at him triumphantly. "Well, well, well... you're one of those men who like having dangerous women in control of them, aren't you? This is turning you on to no end, isn't it, Skywalker?"

He began to squirm in place as she popped the buttons on his trousers. "That looks pretty uncomfortable, Skywalker. Why don't I make you just a little more comfortable?"

Using the force, she pinned him still to the chair and began to yank his pants out of the way and reached under the under shorts beneath the combat pants. When her warm, nimble finger came into contact with his solid shaft, Luke gave a strangled growl. Still grinning with triumph, the Emperor's Hand pulled him completely out of his pants and gazed hungrily at his large manhood, fully erect. Mara's smile was as wicket as any that Luke had ever seen, as dangerous as any supernova and as beautiful as any nebula. Slowly, tortuously, she began to skillfully stroke his rod. "What did you do on Tatooine?"

Luke gasped and tried to fight. Suddenly, she picked up speed, jerking faster and faster. Luke could feel his approaching climax when she suddenly stopped all together. Luke whined. "Jade!"

"You know what you need to tell me, Skywalker. Tell me and I will finish this any way you like."

Again, Skywalker shored up his crumbling resolve and told himself, _She's just trying to take advantage of me. She wants to have her way with me and get all the information out of me as possible before she takes me to the Emperor._

Luke continued to tell himself that until a hot, wet mouth fell over his throbbing head and he groaned, bucking his hips. With a naughty grin, the Emperor's Hand pulled free and said, "You know, if you join my master, we can do stuff like this as often as we are around each other. Maybe you joining him won't be such a terrible thing. But first, you have to tell me, what did you do on Tatooine?"

"Moisture Farmer;" Luke croaked and Mara dove back onto his swollen prick with gusto, moaning and slurping at him. Luke bucked his hips and groaned, thrashing with the little motion that he could. "Oh stars!"

His orgasm grew quickly and he half expected her to pull away again but he was pleasantly surprised when he exploded in her mouth. Mara moaned as his hot seed went down her throat. Luke lay back in the chair, not even caring that he still had his hand and arms bound behind him. "Wow..." he said blissfully, forgetting for just a second that he was a captive in the heart of the Imperial Palace of the Galactic Empire. Suddenly, his hands were free and he was flung on the bed. Those soft, plump, and intoxicating lips were scrambling his mind and, before he could come to, his wrists were bound again. "So you were a moisture farmer from Tatooine before you joined the Rebellion and destroyed the Death Star and created Rogue Squadron. Who else is in your squadron, Skywalker? I want names but not before you get me off."

"What?" said Luke, shocked and wondering how he was supposed to do that since his hands were tied and his manhood was flaccid, though hardening again quickly. Mara Jade dropped her belt and shrugged out of her jumpsuit. She stood for just a moment, displaying herself to his hungry gaze clad only in a black, low cut, cropped top tank top and a very small thong. Luke's mouth went dry before watering again as she stripped herself the rest of the way. Luke still didn't understand how he was supposed to get her off unto she crawled up his body, licking and kissing her way up his body. Grasping his tank top, she ripped it open and began to kiss and nibble his well defined chest before mashing her lips to his lips and her chest to his chest. Luke groaned into the kiss and his rod twitched. "Oh wow..." she gasped, "you're hard again, Hero. But I won't give you satisfaction again until you give me the names of your squadron mates."

Luke gritted his teeth as she moved herself over him until her slit was over his face. "Now," she said, "I think you know what to do, rebel."

Luke was so hard that he was almost ready to give her whatever she wanted so that she would give him relief. Almost against his will, his head rose and he laved her slit. The Emperor's Hand screamed with pleasure as he attacked her clit, sucking on it and probing and lapping at it with his tongue. Jade was grinding herself against his face as hard as she could, mewling and moaning desperately. Her hands gripped her own breasts and she toyed with her own nipples as she ground out, "If I could trust you to behave, I would get you to do this but for now, this will have to do. OOOHHH! Yeah, that right there. Do that again. AAAHHH! Skywalker, don't you dare stop or I will smother you with my body!"

Luke didn't want to stop, even if he was partially terrified that he was being dominated by an Imperial agent. Vigorously, he continued his assault on her clit until Mara Jade screamed out in orgasm. Her swollen lower lips were trembling and vibrating and she fell beside him. "I have to say, Skywalker, that was way better than I expected. Now, about those questions?" and she gripped his manhood again. Luke was about twenty seconds away from exploding all over himself and her. "Tell me the names of your squadron mates."

"Don't you have that information already?" he gritted out. "Maybe we do, maybe not. That isn't the point. Now, tell me and I'll give you what I know you want."

Luke groaned and tried to turn the tables on her, jutting his chin out and managing to get one of her nipples between his lips, nibbling and sucking. Mara gasped and scooted closer to him, giving him better access to her breasts. "My, my, MY, Skywalker; what are you trying to do, turn the tables on me? All you're going to do is work yourself up more and work me up more too. Now tell me-" and she reached forward and began to fondle his balls. "what the names of your squadron mates are."

Luke kept himself as busy as possible, sucking more firmly on her large breasts until she moaned and took her hands off of him. Her hand dipped between her legs and Luke stopped. "Oh don't stop now. If you aren't going to give me the names, you might as well show me a good time with that talented mouth of yours."

Luke refused again and Mara moved from lying beside him to straddling him, grinding herself against his. "Names!" he demanded as her slit rubbed along the length of his hard manhood. Unable to hold anymore, Luke growled, "Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson, Gavin Darklighter, Derik Clivian, Corran Horn..." and he paused. Mara grinned and gripped his hardness, rubbing the head against her velvety lips. "Just a few more..."

"Tycho Celchu..." she slid down his hard length with a gasp of pleasure. Luke's eyes crossed and he gasped. Ever so slowly, torturously, she raised and lowered herself onto his manhood. "Keep going;" she gasped out, unsuccessfully trying to hide that she was enjoying this as much as he was. One by one, Luke name all the names and, with a wicked smile, Jade stopped all movement. "Last question, Skywalker - where are all your heads of state and your military high command."

Luke looked horrified. Again, he clamped his mouth shut tight. Mara began to undulate her hips just enough to simulate but not enough to give him satisfaction. Luke groaned and tried to buck his hips, but she held him down with the force. Gasping, Luke all but shouted, "Dantooine! They're all on Dantooine!"

The Emperor's Hand stopped and looked down at him. "Oh so you have jokes now, smart-ass?"

With that, she flexed her internal muscles around him, squeezing him as hard as she could. Luke whimpered. "But I swear, they are on Dantooine."

Mara growled and pulled all the way off of him. "Fine. If you want to play games like that, I'll take you to my master right now."

To prove a point, she waved her hand and the shackles unlocked from his wrists. Luke jerked up and Jade snapped, "Get covered, Skywalker, where are my..." but Luke grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that he stole her breath and every coherent thought from her mind. In a series of quick, sure moves, Luke had Mara on her back, her hands pinned beside her head. "You want the names, Emperor's Hand?" he growled as he slid his shaft into her body. "I'll give you the names!"

With every powerful thrust, he mentioned a name of high command and the ruling council. "Mon Mothma, over Sullust;" and Jade moaned with pleasure as he drove into her. "Admiral Ackbar, over Endor," and he did it again, causing Jade shriek and say, "Oh stars above, Farmboy, stop saying names! Just kriff me already."

When she said that, the role playing was dropped and Luke pounded into his wife in quick powerful strokes, dipping his head to to suck her nipples for several moments before kissing her passionately. In less than a minute, Luke separated and growled, "I can't hold much longer, Mara!"

"Then don't, my beloved. Kriff me through the bed and into the floor! Slam into ground until I can't see straight!" she all but screamed. Luke did just that, colliding with her again and again until he groaned out the most intense climax in his life. Mara was already in a state of multiple orgasms, gasping, mewing and whimpering in pleasure and saying with breathless gasps, "Luke! Oh stars! By the force, oh Luke!"

Even after he had collapsed beside her, Mara still murmured and whispered his name until she started coming down from her high.

* * *

"Well that was... pleasant;" murmured Luke with a contented sigh. Mara chuckled, "Oh, just pleasant, huh? I never knew that being dominated by the Emperor's Hand was one of your fantasies."

Luke chuckled and said, "What can I say? The idea of you hunting me down and having your way with me excites me."

"You know of course that if I ever captured you, that's not how the interrogation would go, right?" asked Mara as she stroked his smooth chest muscles. Luke just laughed. "Really? You wouldn't try to kriff the information out of me?"

"Oh of course I would - it would just be a whole lot less pleasant until I got every little piece of information and then, well..." she let the thought hang. Luke groaned and said, "Mara, we just got done and you're already getting me turned on again."

Mara laughed and said, "Honey, you have a problem if that sounds like it might be fun for you. I never knew you were so kinky that you wanted to be totally wrecked by me."

"But every time we have sex, I'm wrecked by you, dearest;" he said with a kiss to her brow. Mara laughed again and they both snuggled down. "Nice work on deflecting the interest of all the people around the palace, by the way. That was neat work;" said Mara. Luke chuckled. "Right back at you. Hey, I know this is random but I was thinking about having a dinner party with Han and Leia at the end of the week. Is that okay?"

Mara nodded and kissed his dimpled chin. Just before the drowsiness became too heavy, Luke asked casually, "Do you have any role playing fantasies, my love?"

Mara's smirk crossed her lips and she said, "I'll tell you next time we get a night off. There is still a war going on, you know."

Luke chuckled and pulled her too him. The lights dimmed in their quarters as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. If you have any ideas for me about this story, I'm going to keep writing them to the end of the year. This story will officially be finished on January 1, 2019. Please read, review and request, especially for this story. Whoever your favorite Star Wars couples are, mention them and I'll do what I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi Master and Call Girl

**Hello again! This is story two of my Halloween stories. I hope you enjoy it but let me toss you a disclaimer real fast. I do not condone, support nor partake in human trafficking or prostitution. I think that human trafficking, especially for the purpose of sexual slavery, is a horrendous, despicable act and should be fought at every turn. I know that may be a bit of a spoiler but I still think it's important for me to stress that. Anyhow, please read, review and request!**

* * *

Nedeser Thul anxiously paced his Coruscant penthouse apartment. If he got caught doing this, he would have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people. The Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, a Jedi Master, Defender of the Rift of Alliance and Member of the Jedi Council had decided to request the services of a call girl. Even so, he had no reason to be so nervous. Des had selected a girl from a service that catered to the upper echelons of the Republic hierarchy. Force new that bureaucrats and politicians loved to enjoy their carnal pleasure while maintaining the outward appearance of pious and wholesome individuals. Because of this, the service was run under the cover of a high end take out and delivery service. The workers acted as the delivery boys and girls and, when they arrived with the food, they came in, performed their service, enjoyed a good meal and then left with their pay. It was perfect.

The buzzer sounded and Nedeser hurried over to the speaker system. "Yes?"

A sweet, friendly voice replied, "I have an order here for Deser Thul."

Des's heart began to pound but he managed to calmly reply, "Ah yes, come up to the penthouse please."

He hit the door activator and waited anxiously, still pacing back and forth through his living room. It seemed like hours, though it was probably only about five minutes, when the door chimed. In four long strides, Des was there, slapping the door activator and moved to the side. There, holding a bag of food in heated containers, was the most gorgeous young woman he had ever seen. She had the creamiest pale skin, jet black hair in a short style and captivating blue eyes. "I take it that you are Deser Thul."

"Yes," replied Des with a croak. "Please come in."

With a sweet, winning smile, she stepped through the door. She wore a long coat, hiding the shape of her body. Setting the food down on a side table, she asked, "Is this your first time utilizing our services, Mister Thul?" but then she noticed the lightsaber on his hip and gasped, "Oh, I apologize, MASTER Thul."

Des blushed deeply and said, "Yes, this is my first time."

"I see. Well first off, I understand that you ordered a full service package. Is that correct?"

Nedeser pulled a credit stick from his pocket. "That is correct. Here is the full payment, miss..."

"Just call me Mila, Master Thul;" she replied as she took the credit stick and plugged it into her datapad. After a moment, she smiled and said, "Excellent, now, where may I place my coat?"

"I can take it for you;" said Des and she smiled gratefully, shedding it and revealing that she was wearing a tight, sleeveless, knee length dress and dark leggings. She had an athletic figure with delicious curves.

After he hung her coat, Des went over to her and Mila took his hand with a gentle smile and led him to the couch. "Since this is your first time, I want to make sure that you are absolutely comfortable;" she said earnestly, with a breathtaking smile. Her thumb gently rubbed the top of his hand. "If you feel yourself getting uncomfortable or overwhelmed, please let me know and I can slow down for you. May I call you Deser?"

"Of course, or if you'd like, you can just call me Des."

Mila smiled with pleasure. "Aright then, Des. Are you ready for me to begin?"

"I am ready whenever you are;" he replied hoarsely. With a soft smile, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before whispering seductively, "Then buckle up, Master Jedi. Tonight is going to be the best night of your life."

With one more kiss, a much more passionate one, she stood and stepped to the center of the room. "Do you have an audio player?" she asked casually, pulling a data disc from her dress. Des pointed out the player set in the wall and Mila inserted the disc. Within a moment, a heavy beat emitted from the speakers and a sultry female voice began to sing of sex and lust. With the start of the music, Mila the call girl began to dance slowly with the beat. As she danced, she removed her clothing, one piece at a time. She began with the high heeled boots, standing sidelong to Des so that her bending over accentuated her very well shaped rear end. With a sultry smile and her black hair partially obscuring her well defined face, she turned her back to him, grasped the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly, sensually lowered it all the way down. A lacy blue bra revealed itself against the soft, cream colored skin of her back.

Des began to feel himself grow hard underneath his trousers. He crossed his legs self-consciously in an attempt to hide it. This wasn't lost on Mila and she smiled seductively as her dress fell down her lithe, athletic body. Her socks went next and then her leggings. She slowly pealed them off of his legs and tossed them aside. Her state of undress left her in a matching set of lacy, blue undergarments which brought out the intense color of his sparkling eyes. For a minute, she just danced for him and Des congratulated himself on an excellent choice as he admired her long, perfectly shaped legs, her wonderfully, slightly curved waist, he adorable little naval and, of course, her perfect, perky breasts, barely contained and concealed by the blue bra. Slowly, she began to dance her way over to him before using one of her feet to nudge aside his foot, causing Des to uncross his legs. With an alluring, promising smile, she spun, backed up and rubbed her perfect, shapely rear against his straining groin, bumping against him. She reached back and took his large hands and placed them again her waist, sensually using her own hands to run his against her goddess-like body. Where ever the skin was bare, she pressed his hands against - her legs, her stomach, her sides, her arms and her upper chest.

It was all Des could do to keep from exploding in his trousers and he almost did when Mina giggled sensually and said, "It feels like you are a little constricted in there, Des. Let's relieve some tension, shall we?"

She turned and pulled him to his feet before quickly unbuckling his utility belt, removing his over-mantel and his tunic, unbuckling the belt for his trousers and pulling them down, along with his undershorts. "Oh my!" she cooed. "And here I thought you were hiding another lightsaber in here. You are a big boy, aren't you?"

Slowly, she began to stroke Des's large, erect tool after pushing him back onto the couch. He clenched his jaw and his fists as waves of pleasure beat against his nerves like the waves against a shore. The tide of pleasure was only rising as she varied her pace and her grip on his shaft. "Are you enjoying this, Des?"

Des groaned as she purred to him. His head nodded in a jerking motion as his eyes began to roll backwards. "Then you should love this even more."

After a couple of long, slow strokes with her warm tongue, Mila took his entire shaft into her mouth and began to suck, bobbing her head as she went up and down his large member. As she bobbed, her tongue touched him in all the right ways and the suction was enough to make his mind go totally starry and blank. Des wasn't sure how long she sucked and slurped away at his member but her efforts brought his pleasure to the inevitable, glorious inclusion. To his surprise, she didn't remove herself from his member as he grunted his orgasm out, instead taking every stream of his seed and swallowing with apparent relish, even purring in satisfaction. "How was that for a start, Master Thul?"

Des's eyes were glazed over and crossed and he managed to sigh, "Well you certainly earned your tip, Mila."

She giggled and stood to her feet. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but my managers don't allow me to accept tips. While you work your way back to full readiness again, why don't you finish getting rid of your clothes - and mine?"

Des stood slowly, not wanting to throw off his equilibrium any more than it already was, and shucked the rest of his clothing, standing naked. Mila bit her lower lip and said, "You know, I don't usually expect to have as much fun looking at my client as they do at me. You have the body of an ancient god, Master Jedi."

"And you have the body of a celestial being;" he replied and Mila giggled. "I'm glad you think so. Sit down, Des."

He complied and she straddled his hips, placing her crotch firmly up against his already stiffening shaft. She gave a small gasp as it apparently probed her still covered clit. "Wow! I guess you can't keep a Jedi Master down long, can you?"

With another sultry giggle, she began to kiss his lips passionately, grinding herself against him. After some very heated kissing, she leaned back and unclasped the front of her blue bra, revealing her full, perky, perfect breasts. "Can you please help me get this off the rest of the way?" she asked, whispering in his ear. Des gulped, gazing at her breasts as he pushed the garment off her shoulders. Mila used her hands to massage and play with the fleshy globes, pinching the pale, pink nipples and teasing them to hardness. She gave quiet gasps, moans and sighs as she continued to grind herself against him. After a minute or so, she whispered, "I can tell you want to touch them. Why don't you take over but please be gentle. My nipples are _very_ sensitive."

Gladly, Des moved his hands to her body, gently yet firmly squeezing and massaging her firm mounds, running his thump over the nipples and occasionally pinching them in between his thumb and forefingers. "Oh wow, you sure seem to know what you're doing, Master Jedi. Done this a lot have you?'

Des didn't answer. Mila's breasts looked so good, he had to taste them. Leaning forward, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and gave a gentle tug. "OOOHHH!" gasped the call girl, wrapped one arm around his head and using the opposite hand to rub her clit. "Master Jedi, I'm supposed to be turning you on and getting you off, not the other way around!"

Des pulled away just long enough to say, "You are;" before taking the other nipple into his mouth. Mila moaned and began to grind herself against him again. "I have never loved my job more than you're making me love it now. Oh stars, you're making it impossible to think!"

She moaned and continued to thrust herself against him, still stimulating her clit against his very hard manhood through her lacy blue panties. Des wrapped one arm around her and squeezed her well formed ass and Mila moaned hard. "Oh gods, Deser Thul, you're going to make me cum so hard!"

As if to prove his point, she suddenly trembled on his lap and hugged his face to her breasts with one arm and gripped one of the arm of his hand that gripped her ass. Des felt her panties suddenly get very wet against his hard shaft. Mila's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, "If turning you on and performing a service for you results in this, I am going to be having the best night of my life, Master Jedi."

Des released her breasts with a pop and said, "Believe me, I'm enjoying it as much as you are."

"Well good; that means I'm doing my job. Now;" and she stood and lowered her blue panties before taking hold of his manhood and placing the tip between her supple lower lips. With a gasp and moan of pleasure, she slowly sank onto his large rod until her ass was flat on his thighs. Des groaned with pleasure as his thick member was hugged and squeezed by her internal walls. "Woah!" she gasped. "Oh my. You're really big, Baby. Let me take a second to adjust."

Des nodded as he tried to keep his hips from bucking and thrusting into her. After several deep breaths, Mila opened her eyes and said, "Relax, baby! Let me do all the work. Let me take care of you. That is, after all, what you paid me for."

She started with small movements, moving just enough to stimulate him and make him groan with pleasure. Mila took his face and pulled him into a kiss, stroking his lips with her tongue until they opened and then caressing his tongue with a pleasured moan. After several long moments, she pulled away and asked, "Does that feel good? Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes;" he hissed in pleasure. Mila's lecherous smile grew and she increased her movement, increasing the stimulation. It also stimulated her more than her previous movements had and she began to gasp and moan. Des grabbed her hips and added his strength to hers, causing her to move faster and harder. With a wanton moan, the call girl began to move fast and hard, riding him desperately, seeking her own release and his, wanting nothing more than for him to release his hot seed into her body. "Cum for me, Des! Here, touch my tits and cum for me!"

Des complied, cupping her breasts and sucking on one of the pebbled tips, much to her delight. Neither of them lasted much longer. Mila slammed herself down onto him all the way through her intense orgasm, bringing Des right along with her. It was so intense that she nearly toppled off of his lap as her body trembled. Des caught her and pulled her against him as he shuddered pleasurably. When they were both calm again, Mila whispered, "Well I do believe that completes my services for the evening. However, since you have been such an extraordinarily wonderful client, I think I'll stay for a little longer, free of charge."

Slowly, she pulled herself off of his still twitching manhood and stood on shaky legs. "May I use your refresher, Master Jedi?" she asked politely. Des stood as well and said, "Of course. Do you need a drink or anything?"

"Yes, I'll have some water and what ever you were planning on having;" she called over her shoulder. Des watched as her beautiful butt swayed to and fro as she walked to the refresher. Des got them both glasses of water and also glasses of sweet, black wine from the planet Sarkhai. It was sweet but also just slightly spicy. He also began unpacking the previously discarded bag of take out. He set the noodles, nerf nuggets and steamed vegetables on the counter and tossed the bag they were carried in into the recycling bin. Just as he closed the lid, a pair of lithe arms wrapped around him and a decidedly bare body was pressed against his broad back. "May I have some water?" breathed the call girl behind him. Des took a glass of water and gave it to her. After several long, slow gulps, she returned the empty glass and took several sips of the wine. "Are you ready for one more go, Master Jedi?"

Her voice was every bit as sultry as it had been before as she walked over to the couch, turned her back to him, placed her hands on the back of the couch and looked over her shoulder. That view of her was pretty effective at once again arousing the Jedi Master. He walked up behind her and, instead of grabbing her hips and thrusting herself into her body, he reached under and found her still dripping slit. "OH!" gasped the call girl as he gently pressed two fingers into her tight wetness. Gently yet firmly, he thrust his fingers in and out. Mila fell forward unto her arms and whimpered in pleasure. His other hand began to feel up her body again, brushing the smooth skin on the outside of her thighs, squeezing her perfectly shaped rear end, reaching around and cupping her breasts. "Oh stars!" she gasped. "Hurry up and put your cock in me, already! I can't stand anymore of this teasing!"

Des complied, pressing his large member through her slick folds again. The call girl moaned until he was fully seated within her before begging, "Go on! Don't just stand there! Kriff me already! I'm not giving you free service just to have your huge cock sitting there inside of me!"

Her heated words cause Des to groan and begin to slam into her, pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming back into her. Mila's screams were filled with heated words of encouragement and arousal. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as she gripped the couch and tried to hold on for the ride. Des moved his hands from her curved waist up to her breasts, squeezing them as he continued to slam into her body again and again. Suddenly, she gave a hoarse cry and her legs nearly gave out on her as they shook and trembled. Des could feel how her insides were reacting to the apparently powerful orgasm she had been thrown into. The evidence of her obvious pleasure forced Des over the edge as well. He gave a low growl as he climaxed one last time. Gasping, Des lifted her into his arms, went around the couch and plopped down, wrapping a blanket around them both. "So..." she asked, her breasts still heaving, "how was that for you?"

Des chuckled and shook his head, still in awe. "How did you know that would arouse me so much, pretending to be a call girl, Nadia?"

His padawan and wife giggled in his arms. "Well you get turned on when I talk dirty to you, love it when I call you master in bed and have a deeply hidden rebellious side. Putting all of that together, I decided to try something."

"So you left me that note with those detailed instructions, huh? You are a very clever young woman;" he chuckled as he stroked her bare shoulder. Nadia smiled and said, "Why thank you. I'm glad you think so. Truth is, I got the idea from an actual escort service that does this in the mid-upper levels."

Des frowned. "Are they traffickers?"

"I don't think so. The reports that come across law enforcement's desk doesn't indicate so at any rate. They seem to all be willing, well paid employees with good health insurance. If I'm not mistaken, they even pay their employees for child care if the need arises. If it wasn't a business built around gratuitous sex, I would say that they are great employers."

Des chuckled and nuzzled her ear. Nadia purred contentedly before saying, "I do have to say though that I need to redye my hair and paint my face. I feel so weird looking like this."

Des kissed her and said, "You're still look absolutely breathtaking, my love. You do look less fierce and intimidating without the facial paint."

Nadia wriggled, trying to snuggle deeper into his embrace. After recovering their breath and coming down from their after glow, she said, "So, how about that food? I'm a little hungry after all that gratuitous sex."

Des laughed and stood to his feet, carrying her over to the kitchen. "Sex with you is never just gratuitous, my love. It is always a life changing, enlightening experiences."

"Really?" asked Nadia with a mischievous grin. "Is that with 'Nadia Grell, Jedi Padawan and Wife' or with, 'Mila, call girl extraordinaire'?"

Nedeser blushed but smiled as well. "Either one, my love. Come on. Let's eat."

"And then more sex?" asked Nadia. Nedeser Thul looked down at his wife with wide-eyed shock. "Stars above, Nadia! You're absolutely veracious!"

"And you like me that way;" she purred. "Besides, we never know when we're going to be sent on our next mission and I would love to get as much of you as I can until then."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and that you understand my disclaimer at the beginning. Anyhow, thanks for reading and, as always, please review and request. As I stated in the first chapter, I will only be writing these until the first of January. Pick any Star Wars couple or any role playing scenario and let me take a crack at it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping with the Enemy

Captain Dorne sat on the bench, waiting for the late night, clandestine rendezvous. A thrill of excitement raced through her veins and she had to resist wriggling, instead smoothing away non-existent wrinkles out of her dark gray Imperial captain's uniform. The good news was that she had gotten to their rendezvous point before the rain started. The bad news was that she had been waiting for nearly an hour. Carefully, she had cleared a space and set up an inflatable mattress, two thick blankets, some high-end field rations, a bottle of wine and a datapad. That last item, she was using now, reading through field manuals and getting caught up and recent military regulation updates. It didn't take long for Captain Dorne to get antsy. Was he going to show up? Surely someone with the reputation of this soldier, a Corellian fire brand with a whole lot of attitude and a very loose relationship with military regulations would jump at a chance like this - to meet an Imperial beyond either of their lines for a thrilling affair.

Just as she was certain he had decided not to show, a noise came from outside and, with a relieved sigh, he entered the dropship wreckage and lowered his hood.

Dorne's desire for him was almost palpable. "So you've finally arrived;" she said allowing her eyes to rake over the still covered figure of the Republic Special Forces captain in front of her. Her voice was cool and casual as she spoke, a typical Imperial statement with a high Imperial accent. Setting aside her datapad, she stood and smoothed over her already smooth uniform. "For a few minutes there, I was beginning to think that you had lost your nerve, Captain Antilles."

The soldier, clearly a Corellian judging by his two day old stubble and his lopsided grin that made Captain Dorne's stomach flutter, replied, "Not a chance. I would risk anything for love, Captain Dorne."

That made her smile. It was a small smile and a cool one but it was a smile none the less. She stood and unbuckled the utility belt over her uniform. "I never mentioned anything about love, Antilles;" she said as she set aside her belt and went for the fasteners of her uniform jacket. "All I'm interested in at the moment is to relieve some stress and I'm afraid that none of the Imperial men at my station quite fit the bill. All I want right now, Captain, is sex."

With that, she pulled open her jacket, revealing that she wore nothing beneath it. The enemy soldier's eyes bugged out, which satisfied her great. Casually, she went for her boots and then her uniform belt and pants. Lastly, she reached back and unbound her hair from its military regulated bun so that the golden locks fell over her shoulders and down to her chest, resting on top of her ample, perky breasts. Captain Antilles was struggling with one final piece of his armor. Greatly amused, Captain Dorne asked, "Do you need help, Captain Antilles?"

"I got it;" he growled and gave a exclamation of triumph as he added it to the pile of armored plating. Captain Dorne chewed a well formed lower lip and resisted the urge to rub her legs together. Those body gloves left very little to the imagination. Every muscle stood out, as did every single bulge and Captain Dorne's eyes were drawn to a very specific bulge. Antilles reached behind his shoulders and tried to unzip the back of the glove.

After allowing him to fumble for almost a minute, Dorne had enough. She quickly stepped over behind him. "Stand still, Captain. Time is wasting."

With a series of quick moves, she had him out of the glove. "My, my, my!" she purred. "I guess all the rumors I hear about Republic soldiers are false. You certainly seem to be in good shape, Captain."

She teasingly ran her hands up and down the thick muscles of his back. Captain Antilles growled, "You're pretty well put together yourself, Captain."

He spun around and grabbed a hold of her, firmly pulling her into a very heated kiss, pulling her breasts against his own hard body. Desire shot straight through Dorne, loving how he felt against her body. Even more, she loved when one of his large hands brushed down and gave her arse a firm squeeze. A moan tore from her throat and intensified the already intense kiss. She thrust her tongue between his parted lips and stroked the inside of his mouth. Suddenly, she wasn't on the ground anymore. Dorne was firmly held against a powerful chest while still kissing Antilles. Her world spun until she was grounded by being laid on her back on the inflatable mattress. She opened her eyes and pulled away. Something brushed between one of her smooth, firm thighs. "It seems that you're ready, Captain;" she said with a husky voice. Antilles reply was that blasted grin and the words, "Oh I am, yes. But I don't know if you are."

Before she could object, Antilles leaned down and kissed her again before trailing his lips back to her neck. "Hmmm..." she purred as she enjoyed his attention. A large hand palmed one of her breasts and pleasure spread through her body and down to her core. She quickly began to find that she was getting damp between her legs. It only increased when he rolled her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. "By the Dark Lords!" she gasped. Dren chuckled and said, "You watch your language, Captain."

"Or what? Are you going to punish me Antilles? AAAHHHH!"

His lips had dropped to her breasts and his fingers had fell to the apex of her thighs, probing and stroking the slick folds of her womanhood. The word pleasure didn't even describe the sensation anymore. "Punish you?" she vaguely heard through the waves of ecstasy, "I'll drive you crazy with pleasure and yet, you still won't get what you really want."

His lips were all over her breasts, causing her to moan and buck and shiver. "You wouldn't do that!" she gasped between cries and moans. "You Republic soldiers aren't that cruel."

"Are we not?" he growled and nipped at one of her pebbled nipples before kissing and licking his way down, making a slightly extended stop at her naval, nipping, licking and teasing it mercilessly. Dorne wasn't sure what she was feeling but what she knew was that when combined with feeling of his fingers thrusting in and out of her body made her crave something thicker and longer to fill her loins and relieve her throbbing need. She shivered as his teased her naval again and rumbled, "A little ticklish, are we?"

Dorne gasped. "No, just very sensitive. Oh please, Antilles. Have some mercy. Aren't you Republic soldiers supposed to be known for your mercy?"

Antilles smiled and dipped his tongue into her navel, swirling it around the rim before ducking lower. As his fingers continued to thrust into her, his tongue stroked at her engorged clit. Dorne screamed with pleasure and frustration. As good as if felt, she wanted more. She craved more. "Antilles;" she gasped. "Please! I am begging you! I need you to take your huge manhood and spear me with it! I can't take these half measures anymore!"

Antilles grinned wickedly. "Oh is that so? You're begging me? I thought that you Imperials were programmed not to lower yourselves in such a way under any circumstances."

"Well no Imperial officer gets an opportunity like this;" she tried to retort but the gasps of pleasure and moans made it sound like its own plea. Antilles grinned and gripped his manhood, using it to nudge and tease her nether lips and clit. "Please!" she gasped and finally, he had mercy on her - was no longer able to withstand the calling of her warm, supple body. Slowly, he pressed into her body, gasping with his own pleasure. "YESSSS!" hissed the Imperial officer, reaching forward and gripping her enemy turned lover's firm ass cheeks and pulling him into her body as hard as she could. Finally, the friction, the pleasure and the sensation of fullness that she craved was there. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him inside of her. "Come here, Captains Antilles."

He grinned again. "But I'm right here."

"I know;" she purred. "But I want you down here."

She lunged up and wrapped her arms around his neck, yanking him on top of her and into a massive, heated kiss. It was the work of a moment to wriggle herself exactly where she needed to be and Antilles immediately fell into a rhythm. Dorne moaned and gasped with every thrust, using her legs to meet each and every one of them. The pleasure filling her mind and body left her seeing stars. She was consumed by what this Republic soldier was doing to her. Every time his manhood slammed back into her, filling her and stretching her pleasurably, she felt herself driven closer to the edge of utter bliss. But she was Imperial. Leaving this Republic soldier in control would not do.

Quickly, she trapped one of his arms against her and kicked out a leg, rolling them both over. She came up on top and smirked down at him. "Lay back, Antilles."

He clasped her hips and said, "No, I don't think so."

She began to ride him hard but then, he took control again, using his own strength to lift and lower her while thrusting into her at the same time. Dorne didn't know what to do but ride out the waves of pleasure. Just as she was about to lose herself over the edge of an orgasm, the soldier below her began to jerk. Feeling the warm flooding of her womanhood, she scowled down and pinned his hands to the mattress. "I haven't finished yet;" she hissed and began to ride him hard again. At that angle, not only was the view of her breasts spectacular, but Antilles was able to move just a little and pulled one of her nipples between his lips, suckling and nibbling. That, more than her rough riding, threw Dorne over the edge. Antilles wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled her sideways, continuing to to suckle her nipples, using his hands to feel up her curvy body. "By the Dark..." she tried to gasp, still shivering with utter pleasure but he cut her off with a kiss. "Language, captain;" he rumbled before kissing her neck, nipping at the soft flesh.

"Kriff my language;" she sighed, just now coming down from her orgasm and not at all objecting to his attention to her. And he didn't stop. They had both just climaxed and he was already touching every one of her pleasure points again and sensually rubbing over her naked body. "If you keep doing that, Captain, and I'll have no choice but to take you again;" she warned in a husky whisper.

"That's what I'm hoping for;" he growled in her ear before running his tongue along the shell of her ear. Dorne shivered and tried to grind herself against him only to realize that he was still buried inside of her walls. "Well isn't that something?" she purred, wrapping one leg over Antilles'. "I can feel you started to get all stiff again, Captain. My, my, I don't know who to be more impressed with - you for being able, or me for getting that sort of reaction."

Antilles wriggled into a slightly different position and placed both of his hands on her large breasts, squeezing them and kneading them before sucking on her nipples, one at a time while Dorne flung her head back and clutched his head. No words came out of her, only moans and gasps until he suddenly pulled himself free. Dorne cried out in disappointment. "We aren't done, are we?" she asked in dismay. Antilles shook his head and said, "Nope. Come over here under the blankets. It will be warmer."

Quickly, she crawled over and said, "Lie down on your back, Antilles."

Without question, he obeyed her clipped, Imperial accent. Dorne moved over and straddled his stomach, her back to his head, and grabbed his manhood. "It's still sooo big;" she gasped. After a few strokes, she maneuvered herself so that her feet were under her and she was leaning back on her arms. Suddenly, a pair of hands and cupped her breasts, plucking at her already hard nipples. With a moan, she used her arms and legs to raise herself and then impale herself on his shaft. "That's new;" groaned Antilles with pleasure. Dorne felt a small amount of satisfaction at that but it was almost drowned out by the sensations shooting through her body. To intensify matters, Antilles was thrusting upwards into her, meeting her with every motion. As the pleasure once again became overwhelming, Antilles sat up and grabbed her, rolling over so that they were on their sides. He didn't stop his thrusts into her - didn't even slow them. As the position changed, Dorne found herself even more affected. "By the Dark Lords!"

Antilles didn't even bother correcting her, only continuing to thrust into her as his climax approached. This time, Dorne beat him to it and she screamed out her pleasure. "Dren! Oh my stars, DREN!"

Hearing his given name fall from her lips with so much pleasure and passion infused in it drove him over the edge. With a gasping, hoarse cry, Dren Antilles climaxed hard, pulling his beloved wife close to him. They both lay there, breathing heavily and bucking as the waves of pleasure slowly began to recede. "How long have you had a fantasy of sleeping with the enemy, Elara?" asked Dren as he pulled the blankets over them.

Elara Dorne, his wife and medical officer, extricated herself and grabbed the gourmet ration packs as she answered, "I saw a recruiting poster on a world the Empire occupied and it showed a Republic soldier handing out food to starving citizens. I don't know why but the idea of sleeping with one suddenly sounded very interesting. The more I thought about it, the more it aroused me. Until you suggested this, I never thought I would have the opportunity to at least play at sleeping with the enemy."

Dren leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. While their rations cooked, they snuggled together silently until Elara murmured, "I do feel the need to apologize, though."

Dren chuckled as he brushed a hand down her arm. "For what, Sweetheart?"

Elara smiled. She loved that pet name. Her first husband had never given her a pet name. "Well I mention earlier that I was only here for the sex. That wasn't true."

Dren laughed and kissed her bare shoulder. "Well considering you just completely blew my mind and that you brought dinner and wine, I think I can forgive you this once."

"Are you sure?" she purred as he continued to kiss her shoulder and neck. "I'd be willing to do anything to show you how sorry I am."

Dren's member twitched at her sultry voice and groaned. "Sweetheart, your accent coupled with your brilliance and your breathtaking beauty drives me insane. You keep talking like that, especially while we're still naked and I won't be able to resist taking you."

She wriggled so that she turned around in his arms and stroked his scarred cheek. "But a good wife shouldn't say such terrible things to her husband;" she said in a soulful, breathy voice. She threw one of her legs over his body and began to grind against him. Dren groaned and rolled on top of her, spreading her legs. With a very wicked giggle, she said, "Never fails! I doubt I'll ever want for great sex whenever I'm in the mood."

"No you won't;" said Dren as he plunged himself home, earning a sultry moan. Again, Elara hooked her legs around him but Dren decided that just a little teasing was in order. Leaning down, he nipped at her neck and collar bones, not moving his hips at all. At first, his wife didn't complain but then she needed friction against her clit. "Dren;" she said, her voice deceptively calm. "Why aren't you plunging your massive dick into me yet?"

Her use of that kind of language surprise him. He looked at her and croaked, "What?"

With a lecherous smile, Elara said, "Here you are, so deep in me that I'm going to feel it for a week and so very hard and yet you aren't doing anything with it. Why not?"

Dren didn't have an answer so instead of trying to think of one, he retracted his hips and thrust. "MMMMMMM! That's more like it!" purred Elara.

Again and again, he thrust into her, making sure that he stimulated her with every single movement. Elara didn't just orgasm once as he slammed his pelvis into hers. Dren managed to give her three powerful and intense climaxes, the third one making her black out by sucking on one of her hypersensitive nipples and kneading a firm muscle of her ass.

Elara lay there, stunned and with a ridiculous smile on her face. "That was absolutely wonderful, my love;" she sighed as she began to come to. Her head was pillowed on his chest and with one of her hands holding one of his, the fingers interlaced intimately. The big Corellian sighed and said, "That it was. You know, I think we should do this more often - you pretending to be an Imperial officer and me, well, just being me."

"I agree;" she sighed as she toyed with his wedding ring. "I am curious though, Darling, what are your secret fantasies?"

Dren chuckled but even in that chuckle, Elara could recognize hesitation. She rolled over and said, "It can't be that bad. Come on, Dren, tell me. A three some with a Jedi?"

Dren laughed and shook his head. "A three some with a Sith?"

When Dren finally regained control of his mirth, his wife straddled his hips and said, "Tell me! I'd life to try it, I'm sure!"

With a deep breath, Dren explained it to her and anyone within a hundred meters of the crash site would have heard Elara's delighted laughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Naughty Classroom

Miss Kira Carsen sat dutifully in her seat, awaiting the summons of her teacher. Mister Ordo had asked that she stay after class - which, of course, is what Kira wanted. She wondered idly if it was her uniform that had brought about his request. It was the proper uniform for the school. It was just about three sizes too small. The skirt barely covered her thighs and her round rear end. The blouse was a bit to short and infinitely too tight, making it impossible to button the top three buttons which, in turn revealed a lacy pink bra and a whole lot of cleavage. She wore long, thigh high white stockings and, to cap it all off, a pair of black high heels. Her red hair was in a short pony tail and she was wearing a pair of glasses. "Miss Carsen, come down here, please."

Ah, her summons had come. Slowly and with exaggerated motions, she stood from behind her desk and sashayed down to the front of the room. "Yes, Mister Ordo?" she said in an as demure, breathy, sultry voice as she could muster. The teacher cleared his throat and looked down at his satchel, putting away his datapad, datacards and other various teaching equipment. "I'm afraid I must speak to you about your uniform, Miss Carsen. Though you are technically wearing the required ensemble of the uniform, it is woahfully too small for you and, therefore, very distracting. At first, I gave you some grace, thinking that you might have had a laundry accident or something of that nature but since you have been dressed this way for nearly a week, I must put my foot down."

Biting her lower lip, Kira clasped her hands in front of her and used her arms to accentuate her ample breasts and cleavage. "I'm sorry if you've received complaints from the other students, Mister Ordo. I'm not trying to distract _them_."

The barely perceptible emphasis on the word 'them' was not lost on Mister Ordo. The handsome young teacher's mouth dried up and dropped open. Clearing his throat, he looked away with a blush and began to rearrange the items on his desk. "I will expect you to be in the properly sized uniform tomorrow, Miss Carsen. Your mode of dress is entirely indecent and you are beginning to become a bad influence on the other young ladies in your classes. If you do not comply, I will be forced to take measures."

"Hmmm..." purred the young woman, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. "So you're saying that you're going to have to punish me, Mister Ordo?"

Again, his mouth fell open in shock, his face turning red and unable to say anything. With a very lecherous smile and a batting of eyelashes, Kira put her hands on his desk and thrust her round rear outward, the motion causing her too short skirt to ride up her round cheeks. "Are you going to bend me over your knee and spank me like a naughty girl? That would be so hot!"

Mister Ordo looked almost anguished. "Be honest, Mister Ordo, it's not the other students who I'm distracting. You can't help but look at me in this outfit, can you? You want some of this little teenage girl. You want to bend me over your desk and smack my round ass. You want to throw me onto it and drill me with whatever is making that bulge in your pants. You want to rip open my blouse and watch my teenage tits jiggle while you pound into me again and again and make me scream your name. Mmmm... that would teach me a lesson, wouldn't it, Mister Ordo?"

Slowly, sensually, she eased her way around the desk and pushed herself up onto it, spreading her legs and revealing that she was wearing a very tiny thong. Fluid was soaking the garment and her smooth, molded thighs. "And if you can't tell by how wet I am, I really, _really_ want you too!"

A rather strangled noise came from the teacher's throat. "I can't do that! You are too young, you are my student and it would be unethical, not to mention illegal."

Kira pouted and said, "I am not too young at all, Mister Ordo! I'm eighteen and am graduating this year! We have half a semester to keep it hidden and then you won't have to worry about any of that. Please, Mister Ordo! I'm so horny! You always turn me on when you turn to face the hologram with your amazingly tight rear and how sexy you look in your suits, especially when you take off your jacket, roll up your sleeves and show your sexy, wiry forearms."

Mister Ordo swallowed and cleared his throat and said, "Then I will keep that in mind and refrain so as not to distract you from here on, Miss Carsen. Now, I really must be going. I need to eat lunch and see if any of my other students need help with their work and then, in three hours, I have my next class."

Kira sighed and said morosely, "Fine! I'll just sit here and take care of the problem myself and fantasize about you."

To demonstrate her words, she reached down and pushed aside her thong, revealing her gushing slit. She sucked her fingers and then slipped them into her womanhood, thrusting them in and out and moaning erotically. "Oh yesss! Just like that! Of course, I'd be willing to bet that your cock is longer and thicker than my two fingers but I'll settle for this. I can just imagine you thrusting into me with strong thrusts, hitting me in all the right places and stretching me out wonderfully."

Mister Ordo was rooted to the spot, his face in a frown and the bulge in his pants only growing. Seeing this, Kira gave a huge moan and bucked her hips as she lightly pinched her clit. Her other hand reached up and unbuttoned the highest fastened button on her blouse and pulled aside both her blouse and her sexy, lacy pink bra. Her right breast popped out and she kneaded it, pinching and tweaking her nipple. "Oh, I can just imagine you squeezing my big tits and playing with my nipples. MMMMM! It feels so good, Mister Ordo!"

"Miss Carsen, you must stop this!" the teacher said, trying to sound firm and severe but only managing to sound pleading. Kira smiled and said, "Mmmm! I wish you would suck my nipples too. It just isn't the same if I do that. I am so naughty, Mister Ordo! I deserve a spanking! Are you going to let me get away with this, Mister Ordo - pleasuring myself on your desk and imagining your huge manhood pounding into me?"

She threw her head back and moaned, approaching an intense orgasm when she suddenly felt a large, strong hand on one of her thighs. "No, I am not!" he growled and flipped her over. Kira felt her stomach flutter and her womanhood begin to gush as she spread her legs, put her feet on the ground and braced herself, facing the desk. She lifted her very short skirt and expected a thick member to be thrust between her folds. What she didn't _actually_ expect was a large hand to land a stinging, openhanded blow on one of her bare ass cheeks. "Oh my stars" she gasped and her legs trembled and her womanhood gushed again. Another stinging blow landed. "You are an insufferable tease, a pervert and and very naughty young girl!" growled the teacher.

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes I am!"

When her cheeks were bright red and very tender, the teacher stopped and asked sternly, "Have you learned your lesson, young lady?"

Kira turned and offered a very lecherous grin and pulled down her thong, allowing the sopping garment to fall to the ground. "I don't think so, Mister Ordo. I think you need to punish me more for being a naughty, dirty girl."

With an almost angry growl, the teacher yanked her up and spun her around, yanking her into a kiss. That seemed to surprise the young student but she quickly molded into it, moaning and wrapping one leg around his and pulling herself against him as she plundered his mouth very thoroughly. When they needed to regain their breath, she whispered heatedly, "I can feel your thick cock pressing against me. Maybe I should suck on it to show you how sorry I am for being such a bad girl."

"No!" growled the teacher and used both hands to grab and squeeze her wonderful ass cheeks and lift her onto the desk. She tried to wrapped her legs around him but he backed away before she could. Reaching up, he unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way. Grinning with anticipation, Kira thrust her breasts towards him. With a hungry growl, he yanked down the cups of her bra and feasted first, his eyes and then, his mouth on her large, round, mouth watering breasts. Kira gasped and said, "OOOHHH! You're giving me everything I want, Mister Ordo! I think I'll misbehave more often!"

Intense, wonderful sensation zinged through her body at the feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth caressing her hard, sensitive nipple and of his hands squeezing and kneading her large breasts. With a pop, he pulled off of her and growled. "How about I make you a deal, Miss Carsen: If you stop distracting me and my students during class and agree to come and tutor with me for two hours between this class and my next one, I'll give you what you want every single day. Do we have a deal?"

With a triumphant smile, Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, before purring, "If you get me off now, you have a deal."

The naughty school teacher dropped down between her legs and began to lick the the juices off her smooth thighs. Kira moaned wantonly and her womanhood gushed more. A husky, growling chuckle came from the teacher before he began attacking her womanhood, sucking, licking and thrusting at it with his tongue. The school girl's pleasured shriek rang out and she gasped out, "Oh yes, Mister Ordo! Lick my teenage pussy! Oh that feels so good! Mmmmm... I bet you've dreamed about doing this for a week now, haven't you? What would your wife say?"

With a lecherous grin, the teacher looked up, his glittering gray eyes showing over the mounds of her breasts, "I'm not married, Miss Carsen, lucky for you! If I was, this never would have happened."

Ducking back down, he probed her clit with his tongue before flicking it and pressing two fingers between her lips. Kira once again screamed in pleasure at the double assault and attempted to brace herself for a massive orgasm, only to whine in desperation as he backed away and straighten. "No!" she whined. "That's just mean, Mister Ordo!" she pouted. Mister Ordo gave a nasty grin. "I'm seriously tempted to leave you in your present state as punishment both for disrupting my class and leaving me in a constant state of arousal during classes. However, that would be self defeating at this point. Take off your clothes, Miss Carsen."

The school girl pouted and set her jaw defiantly. "Young lady," rumbled the teacher as he began to unbutton his own shirt. "If you want any relief today, you will remove your blouse, your bra and your skirt. If you do not, I will spank you and leave you whimpering on this desk, begging for release."

It was threat she took very seriously. Quickly, she stood and shrugged off her blouse, cooing as she did. "Fine, Mister Ordo but you better get naked too or else it would't be fair. Besides, I would love to see your tight little butt. I noticed that you didn't mention my stockings and or heels. Should I leave those on? Do you like how they make my legs look?"

"Yes, leave those on, Miss Carsen. They do make your legs, and your butt, look divine;" replied the teacher as he kicked off his black shoes and socks. "Wait!" said the all-but naked school girl, hurrying over to him. "Let me. I've fantasized about taking your pants and boxer briefs off, Mister Ordo."

She unbuckled his belt eagerly, unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them. She slipped down his pants and under garments before her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O as she took his large erection in her hand. "It's even bigger than I imagined. This is going to be so amazing!" she purred, jerking his manhood teasingly, marveling at how it pulsed and twitched in her hand. For just a moment, she considered taking it into her mouth and sucking on the large member but then discarded the idea. Her loins still burned from all the attention that Mister Ordo had given her soaking womanhood.

Straightening up, she backed up and shuddered slightly as her ass touched the cold surface of the desk. Leading with another burning kiss, Mister Ordo stood in between her gorgeous, smooth legs used a hand to tease her entrance with his member. Kira whimpered into his mouth and tried to thrust her hips forward. The handsome young teacher reached around, grabbed her by her plump cheeks and pulled her onto his shaft, thrusting into her at the same time. Kira released his lips, rolled her head back and gasped. "Oh yes! That's it! I've wanted that since the beginning of the semester. Your cock is so thick and amazing, Mister Ordo."

The teacher leaned back and said, "If we're going to be doing this, you might as well call me Alias, Miss Carsen."

Kira grinned wickedly and said, "I don't know; I think that calling you 'Mister Ordo' while you kriff me on your desk sounds so much hotter. Don't you?"

She leaned up to his ear, wrapping her long, sexy legs around his hips and whispered, "Mister Ordo. See, I can feel you trembling. _Mister Ordo!"_

She nibbled his earlobe and wriggled her hips. Still gripping her cheeks, Mister Ordo began thrusting into her warm receptive body. Kira moaned with pure joy and pleasure as the blissful sensation coursed through her young, eager body. She didn't even need to move since his large hands on her naked ass made sure she met him thrust for thrust. It was an amazing ride for the young school girl. As she received her intense kriffing, she alternated between moaning with pleasure and whispering heated words into her teacher's ear. "Oh YESSSS! Yes, right there, Mister Ordo! Oh that's perrrfect, Mister Ordo. Ohmystars, ohmystars, OH. MY. STARS. That's how to teach a girl a lesson! Yes, drive it home!"

Her words spurred him to a faster pace and he groaned with pleasure. Her walls squeezed and hugged him wonderfully and the way her breasts pressed against his bare chest was enough to drive him mad. Her stiff nipples all but scraped against his own hard muscles and she gasped from the added stimulation it caused her. Shifting slightly, the sexy school girl reached down and grabbed the table and help herself in place. With a gasp, she begged, "Mister Ordo, touch my tits! I really liked it when you felt up my big tits!"

He obliged, moving his large hands from her ass to her breasts, kneading them and massaging them before pinching and rolling the two tight nipples between thumb and forefinger. Kira threw her head back and gasped with pleasure, mewling as she did, "AAAHHH YYYEESSSS! Just like that! MMMM-HMMMMMMM! Oh fracking kriffing UUUGGHHH!"

Coherent words became rather difficult at that point. The pounding her womanhood was taking coupled with the pleasurable ministrations of sensitive breasts and especially her nipples was throwing her equilibrium and her reasoning off. A tight pressure was building inside her mind and body as her naughty teacher slammed into her again and again. When he suddenly pressed his lips against one of her nipples again, she shrieked with pleasure as she came hard. But her wonderful, handsome teacher didn't stop. Even as he laid her limp, twitching body down on the desk, his hips continued to connect with hers, firmly and vigorously. All the school girl could do was lie there and moan in pleasure as he drove himself to release inside of her. With a feral growl, his manhood began to pulse and Kira could feel his warm fluid coating the inside of her body and she absently thanked the force that she was on contraceptives or else she would not be making it out of this classroom without being pregnant.

When he was finally done twitching, Mister Ordo pulled out of her and sat heavily down in the chair behind his desk, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Kira turned her heads towards him and smiled. "If I get that every day, I don't know if just two hours of tutoring will be enough. What do you do after classes, Mister Ordo?"

He sighed and replied, "Grade assignments, prepare for the next day, eat a good meal, work out - the normal stuff we educators do."

Slowing sitting up, Kira giggled and cooed, "So you do work out? I knew it! No one gets as sexy as you without a little extra work."

Mister Ordo blushed as she slowly slipped off the desk and came around to him, straddling his hips as she sat in his lap. Unable to believe she was ready to continue, the teacher asked incredulously, "You want more, young lady?"

"In a few minutes," she replied as she began to explore his well shaped body with her hands. "I just want to touch your hard muscles. You can't honestly tell me that I'm the first student who managed to work her way into your, um... good graces like this."

"You are the only one, Miss Carsen. Others have tried but you somehow managed it, though not for lack of trying on my part. I've never breached protocol like this before but, I must say, it is totally worth it."

"You are so sweet;" she sighed as she began to grind herself against him. "I might have to do a little something extra to get you up and running again, won't I?" She leaned in by his ear and whispered intimately, "But this time, I want you to take me from behind. I'm sure the view from behind is almost as good as the view from the front."

As if to prove her point, she stood and turned, showing her ass to him and wiggling it just a little. Sensually, she ran her hands up her sides before stretching them upwards, spreading her legs slightly and cocking her hips to one side. The view was indeed very good. Thanks to her stocking and heels, the view of her legs and ass was absolutely mind boggling. Her round cheeks were still slightly red from the spanking her had given her. Grinning wickedly, Mister Ordo decide that those supple cheeks could be a little redder. Standing, he made her turn and place her hands on the desk again. "Ready for more already, Mister Ordo?" she purred, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw his hand raise. With a loud smack, his hand collided with one of her poor cheeks. "AAHHH!" she screamed in both pleasure and pain. "Gently! My poor, sweet cheeks are still tender!"

Another sound crack followed and she fell forward onto her forearms. Kira couldn't decide whether she needed him to stop or wanted him to keep going. In the end, she didn't really have a choice and she really didn't mind. A half a dozen more smacks landed on her poor cheeks before Mister order stepped behind her and pulled her into a hug from behind. "What have we learned today, young lady?" he asked in a low, spine-tingling voice as his hands caressed from the tops of her thighs to her breasts, cupping them and giving firm squeezes before traveling back down.

"To get used to being smacked on the ass?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Mister Ordo chuckled as he reached up and cupped her ample globes again. "Yes, that; and to always come to your teacher if you need extra help with your studies. I will always have time to help you with _any problems_ you may have."

Kira bit a plump lip before whispering, "I think I might have one now, Mister Ordo. Do you think you can help me with it?"

She lifted her hands and wrapped one around his head as it hovered over her shoulder. He whispered, "I think so; how can I help you, Miss Carsen?" before nibbling on her ear. She gasped and tilted her neck to give him access to her neck to kiss and nibble on. While he did that and continued his caresses of her naked torso, she whispered, "I have a burning need in my body again. I need your hardness to plunge into me again. I need to myself stretched around you. I need to feel the friction of you thrusting into me while you grip my hips and take me from behind."

"I think I can manage that, Miss Carsen. Do you want me to do that right now or should I keep doing what I'm doing?"

To emphasize his point, he tweaked her pert nipples. Kira gasped and said, "You've already developed an obsession with my large boobs, haven't you, Mister Ordo?"

"Perhaps; or perhaps I'm just becoming obsessed with you, my naughty young lady."

He tweaked them again and Kira couldn't wait a second longer. She leaned forward, placed her forearms on the desk, spread her legs wider and wriggled her butt against his rock hard shaft. "Give me it, Mister Ordo! I need it before I pass out for want of your cock!"

Alias spread her cheeks to make sure he placed himself correctly and slid back between her glorious, wet and swollen lips. Kira's fingers crooked to claws, her nails scratching the top of the desk with pleasure and she moaned. Her tongue even hung out slightly and her eyes rolled back. His large hands clasped her by the waist and he slowly began to work himself in and out of her. Though slow, he had a decent rhythm and Kira sure couldn't complain. As before, he was rubbing her all the right ways and stretching her insides most fantastically. Words failed the naughty school girl again and she only managed to utter single words or a few at a time in coherent combinations. "YES!" was a frequent exclamation of hers, as was, "Oh my stars!" said quickly as if it was one long word. Profanities like 'kriff' and 'frack' were also gasped or moaned out, not to mention the oft repeated, "OOOHHH! Mister Ordo!"

He grunted like an animal behind her and her carnal pleasure caused her to mew like one. Slowly, she began to sink to the desk, her naked chest pressing to the cool wood as her mind began to spin and stars danced before her eyes. To try to anchor herself, she turned her head to the side and glanced at her teacher behind her. His face was screwed up in concentration and the muscles from his neck down to where it disappeared behind her strained with exertion and it was a glorious site. Sweat beaded on his smooth, scar covered skin and Kira couldn't hold up the charade anymore. "Alias!" she gasped. "Oh Alias, I love you so much!"

She came hard and he followed her with a strangled roar that he unsuccessfully attempted to keep quiet. This time, he quite literally collapsed onto the cold, thinly carpeted duracrete floor. Kira felled next to him onto her side, gasping and struggling to stay conscious through the sublime sensory overload she was working through. Alias shifted over to her and pulled her against him, whispering to her, "I love you too, Kira Carsen. I love you with all of my being."

Unable to stop herself, even in her state of near unconsciousness, she retorted cheekily, "Yeah, you made that pretty clear already."

His chuckle was more like three rapid gasps one after another.

* * *

"So I know for a fact that you are not eighteen, Kira;" said Alias as he pulled on the trousers and shirt he wore under his Jedi battle armor. His one time student rolled her eyes as she got into her robes. "Well of course not, Tough-guy. But it wouldn't be as sexy if I had said 'oh I'm in my twenties' when you stated, 'you are too young.' I was hoping you wouldn't mention age at all but, of course, you just got to into the fantasy."

"I got too into _your_ fantasy;" he chuckled as he began to buckle on the light plating of his battle armor. Kira paused from pulling on her boot and cocked a well groomed eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Tough-guy, but do I hear a complaint in there somewhere?"

The fabled Hero of Tython lifted his hands, now encased in gauntlets, in placation. "No, not at all! That was absolutely mind blowing."

"That's what I thought, Mister Hero. Now come on; let's sneak out before someone from the Justicars decide to check on the din we undoubtedly made."

Suddenly, Alias frowned and looked at the seemingly non-functioning security holo-cams in the corners of the room. "Before we go, I want to check on those. I saw a faded map to the security room and it's just down the corridor."

When they arrived, the two Jedi were both shocked and horrified to see that it was completely operational though abandoned. Alias turned a rather steely glare on his lover. "Oops." muttered Kira. Quickly, she hurried over and said, "Let me just take care of this real fast and..." and within a few seconds, all footage from the last four hours were scrubbed clean. As she straightened with a smirk and said, "See, all fixed!" voices were heard coming down the hall. "Shavit!" muttered Alias and they both ducked out the door and into a refresher just as five individuals rounded the corner. The two Jedi heard their conversation as they entered the adjacent security room. "Sir, you are not going to believe what we just saw. Those two Jedi that are always mention in holonet reports were just one of the intact classrooms and... well... you might want to see for yourself, Sir. The last couple hours of holo footage, after it's been scrubbed and enhanced a little of course, could make use enough credits to by the entire Justicar sector!"

"This had better be good, soldier." muttered a salty sounding man. There were a couple seconds of silence when one of the Justicar militiamen said, "I don't get it! Where'd the footage go?"

"I don't know! It was here literally two minutes ago!" answered another. "Sir, I swear by my mother! That famous Jedi was in there going to town on his padawan or whatever she was. The hot lady who is always hanging around him!"

"You're telling me that the Barsen'thor and the Senator from the planet out in the middle of nowhere were kriffing in that old classroom? Son, have you been hitting spice from the Black Sun Terriroty - AGAIN?"

Sounding noticeably afraid, the young militiaman replied, "N-N-no sir! I'm perfectly clean!"

"It's true, sir." said the other. "It wasn't the Barsen'thor neither, Sir. It was that other one! The one they say killed the Emperor and the sexy redhead who's always traipsing around with him."

There was silence before the superior muttered, "Well that would have been nice to have. Blackmail material like that would have definitely brought in a whole heap of credits. What happened to your precious footage, Corporal?"

"I don't know, sir. It was so thoroughly deleted that I can't find it or recover it at all! It's like the holo-cams never caught it!"

A disgruntled sigh came from the other room and the superior militiaman grunted, "Well that's a damn shame. Back to work, men. Keep trying for that footage. There are a hundred rumors about those two Jedi, and the other two famous Jedi too and just hear-say isn't going to grab anyone's attention."

When all noise had ceased, the two Jedi slipped out like wraiths in the night. When they were safely on their way back to the speeder, several kilometers away from the rundown school, Kira breathed a sigh of relief. "That was WAY too close. We should be a little more careful next time."

Her only answer was a swat on her very tender rear.


	5. Chapter 5: Pilot, Patient, Nurse, Spy

This was the most embarrassing situation that Tycho Celchu had ever been in. During a mission with Rogue Squadron, the squadron that he commanded and the most elite squadron in the New Republic, he had be shot down. The mission wasn't against the any of the Imperial warlords. It wasn't against the new Sith Consortium under Darth Diabolis either. Nope, it was against a collection of Cavrilhu pirate ships. They were using outdated Star Galleons, Z-95 Headhunters, R-41 Starchasers and terribly bulky and outdated Rihkxyrk Assault Fighters and Tycho Celchu, decorated and even celebrated had been shot down and forced to eject from his X-wing starfighter. It had been a rough one, too. He had been smashed by shrapnel from his destroyed fighter and from the fighter that his wing-man had managed to eliminate just a moment too late.

Long and the short, the mission was a success and the medical frigate _Redemption_ took him to Coruscant. After a day on the frigate, being given injections of bone mend for some severe bruising and bacta for any internal damage that might be there and after seeing a chiropractic droid for a compressed spine on Coruscant, his fiance picked him up at the Manarai Medical Facility and took him back to her apartment. "Stay here and relax, Tycho;" she had told him after helping him to a reclining chair. "I'll have someone come by to check on you periodically."

Then, she had left to go to her dozen or so meetings for the day. And right about there, Tycho came to the conclusion that medical leave sucked. There he sat, watching the entertainment system and as disgruntled as a fighter jock who had been grounded ever was. He griped and grumbled to himself and slowly drifted off to a mid-morning nap.

* * *

"Commander Celchu? Commander Celchu."

A gentle hand shook him awake. Tycho yawned and then opened his eyes. The vision in front of him caused his eyes to go from barely open to too big for his face. There stood a gorgeous woman with shining white hair in a neat bun. On her head was a very old fashioned nurse's hat and her outfit was at least stylized after an old fashioned nurse's uniform. However, it was anything but traditional since it was only the shirt or dress or whatever it was. It was short sleeved and went down to the middle of her cream colored thighs and the top button was low enough that it teased some delicious cleavage. On her legs were thigh high stockings that almost came up to the hem of her shirt/dress and they seemed to be held up by garters. The garment itself was tight and hugged her athletic, slightly curvy frame and also made Tycho suspect that she may not be wearing undergarments if the two hard points jutting out from her perky, firm breasts were anything to judge by.

His eyes and his mouth were wide open and the gorgeous nurse had to reach down and gently raise his lower jaw. She was wearing a small, warm if slightly teasing smile. "I'm Nurse Snow and was sent to check on you."

"Uh-huh;" managed Tycho, his sleepy mind still trying to take in the glorious vision before him. "Let me see;" said Nurse 'Snow' as she looked at what appeared to be a clip board and tapped the stylus against her plump, wine red lips. "It would seem that you are well on the road to recovering from bruised and cracked ribs, a compressed spine, a left arm dislocated at the elbow and the shoulder and a minor concussion. Is that everything?"

Tycho chuckled wryly and said, "That about covers it, Nurse. I've never been so embarrassed."

The nurse gave the ghost of an amused smile and said, "Well I think a hot bath with some salts and ointments will do you some good. After that, I'll get you something to eat, make you comfortable and then find some way to entertain you."

"Wait, but what about-" objected Tycho but the sexy nurse cut him off by asking, "So why is it so embarrassing, Commander? I think it's quite impressive to survive and that you should be treated with respect, especially considering your squadron still managed to complete its mission."

Tycho felt himself warm a little. "That is true. But you haven't heard the whole story. You see, I wasn't sent to take out some Imp warlord's operation. I wasn't sent after a marauding group of Consortium ships either. No, I was sent to clear an area of black holes along a hyperspace lane. It's a place that ships are forced to come out of hyperspace and navigate in sublight through before making their next jump. Well some Cavrilhu pirates set up a trap there and were hitting merchants, freighters and the like. Well Rogue Squadron and a small task force was sent to clear them out, which we did, but this lucky..." and he remember what company he was in, so he censored himself as a true Alderaani gentleman should, "...pilot managed to get my X-wing before Hobbie could get him. I was shot down by a pirate flying a century-old R-41 Starchaser."

Tycho was blushing fiercely and Winter even gave a quiet, amused chuckle. "Well it happens to everyone. A little embarrassment keeps you fighter jocks humble. I'm sure that General's Skywalker and Antilles were gracious when they came to visit you."

Tycho groaned and not from the pain in his ribs and arm. Wedge, after finding that Tycho would make a full recovery, ripped on him royally for it and even Luke, who was normally more gracious and sympathetic, had a few dry jokes at Tycho's expense. The other Rogues had been equally brutal in their mocking of him.

Winter had helped him up and supported him towards the refresher. Tycho didn't really need help but since this goddess in a sexy nurse's outfit was pressing herself against him while she helped him along, he sure wasn't going to complain. When they got into the pristine, white Alderaani style refresher, Tycho tried to remove his shirt but his injuries throbbed in protest. "Let me help you, Commander."

His private nurse took the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it. Tycho had to rest his left arm against the wall do to its injuries, using his right arm to assist it along while the nurse pulled it ever so carefully off of him. Tycho whimpered as the shirt was pulled against his ribs and sighed in relief when it was off. Though her face mostly remained expressionless but her blue eye were warm with concern and sympathy. Gently, she ran a hand over the blotches on his ribs. "What happened to you? I know starfighter ejections. They don't cause this kind of damage."

Tycho went for his pants as he answered, "The ejection didn't but the debris from my X-wing and from the guy who got me after Hobbie took him out slammed into me. I was almost crushed between what was left of my fuselage and his."

Concern filled the nurses eyes and she embraced Tycho gently around the neck. Her heartbeat was fluttering and Tycho could feel her lips trembling against his bare shoulder. With a smile, Tycho gave her a gentle squeeze with his good arm. "I'm alright, Honey, just a little banged up. Thank you or taking care of me so much."

His sexy nurse stepped back and straightened her shirt/dress. "Right, let's finish getting you out of those clothes and into the tub."

She went over to the valve control and bent down to activate it. Tycho, who was still working on his pants froze and his mouth dropped open. For one thing, the nurse didn't walk to the valve; she sashayed to it. For another, when she bent down, her dress/shirt rode up her firm round cheeks and revealed that she wasn't wearing any undergarments at all.

Immediately, blood began to flow to Tycho's groin. His nurse straightened and looked at him. "Do you need help, Commander?"

Tycho croaked something unintelligible as she sashayed over to him and lowered his pants. "Oh my! It would seem that you have some swelling her as well. Let's see if the bath helps you. If not, I'll find another to bring the swelling down."

Her voice sounded almost clinical but Tycho could hear the sultry, seductive undertones. Taking his hand, the nurse assisted him into the tub and helped him relax back against some gel pads set into the back of the tub. Tycho gave a sigh of satisfaction as the salts and ointments that infused the water caused his skin to tingle pleasantly and his sore muscles to relax. His nurse began gently massage his shoulders, taking extra care with his injured one. Tycho groaned and said, "That feels great! You have absolutely magical hands, Nurse."

"You think so?" she asked, just a trace of teasing amusement in her otherwise emotionless voice. "Mmhmm;" he sighed again, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of her soft hands on her bare skin. After giving him a thorough shoulder and neck massage, the nurse grabbed a bottle of bacta infused body wash. "Wow! That stuff must have set you back! I didn't even know they made body wash with bacta."

"It's used for people with abrasions and skincare problems. It turns out that it has great skin clearing properties and also has a pleasant numbing sensation. That's the actual reason I got it, hoping that your bruises and such would be a little less sensitive if I used it."

She poured a liberal amount of the cleanser on a soft sponge. "Sit up please and raise your arms."

It felt so good to have the soft hands and soft cloth against his skin again. The nurse thoroughly rubbed the cleanser against his skin and it immediately began to numb the sensitive bruises. "How is that?" she whispered in his ear. Tycho felt himself shivering. "It feels wonderful. Thank you for doing this, Nurse."

"Of course. It's my pleasure."

After gently scrubbing wherever the bruises were, she grabbed another sponge and used another kind of cleanser to wash the rest of his body. She tenderly rubbed his arms and down his legs. Tycho jerked suddenly and gasped as her hands slipped around his erection. The gentle caresses of her washing him had done nothing to lesson it. "It would seem that the bath is not helping the swelling go down, Commander. I'll have to proscribe a different remedy then."

She set the tub to drain and assisted Tycho to his feet. Very gently, she took a fluffy bath robe and wrapped him in it, her plump red lips in a small but still obviously amused and teasing smile. Tycho's erection caused the robe to tent. "I'm afraid that might be getting worse, Commander. Come with me and I'll see what I can do to alleviate some of the swelling."

Tycho was not at all surprised when she took him to the bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed. After putting on some classical Alderaanian music and pouring a couple glasses of red wine for them both, she climbed onto the bad and said, "So about this swelling, Commander, there are a few different methods I could use."

She opened the robe and gently wrapped a hand around his manhood and slowly began to work it up and down. Tycho's back arched and he groaned. "This is probably the quicker, cleaner way to handle it. However, there is another way that many, especially those from Corellia and its surrounding worlds, tend to think is more effective. Would you like me to attempt that way?"

Tycho, mistakenly thinking that she meant to impale herself on his hard member and ride him, nodded his head vigorously. With a smug look on her face, she bent down and took his manhood in her mouth with the quietest moan. Tycho's eyes bugged out. Never, not even with his wilder escapades with Rogue Squadron, had he experienced this. The nurse's wet, warm mouth hugged him and he could feel her tongue skillfully touching him just right as well.

Part of Tycho wanted to protest but the pleasure was so strong that he couldn't seem to make a coherent statement. The idea of this gorgeous woman debasing herself in such a way galled him somewhat even as the erotic sight of her shining white hair and head bobbing up and down and her well shaped rear end pointing up in the air caused him to get even closer to his climax. "Wait!" he managed to gasp. "Wait a minute!"

She stopped, her lips still wrapped firmly around his engorged manhood, a question in her blue eyes. "That feels amazing but it's just so... so..."

To his surprise, her eyes shined with laughter and she began to suck, bob and slurp away at him again. As she seemed to grow more eager, she also got a little sloppier and, by measure, even more erotic. Moans began to escape her lips and Tycho realized that one of her hands was out of sight. _There is no way she's doing what I think she's doing!_

As it turned out, she was. Her moans became more desperate just as her blow job became more intense. "Oh my stars! I'm about to lose it!" groaned Tycho. It didn't stop her. On the contrary, she slurped away even more desperately. Moaning erotically and her hips and back arched and flexed as she seemed to be pleasuring her self more vigorously as well. With a hoarse cry, Tycho's body locked up as he came hard into her mouth. Even as his member pulsed, the sexy nurse slowed down, working him until every drop had been squeezed into her mouth and swallowed. That done, she licked him clean and sat up, the fingers of her right hand noticeably slick. Her smile was a whole lot bigger as well. "That should help with the swelling, Commander. Keep an eye on it and, if it should become a problem again, we can take care of it. Now, how does some lunch sound?"

Tycho just nodded, still gasping as she helped him to his feet. She took him to the kitchen/dining area and set him in a chair. "What would you like to eat, Commander? I'm sure there's something around here. It's a chilly day to how about some soup, a small salad and..." she continued listing the lunch menu as she grabbed ingredients. The nurse was quite chatty and Tycho found it greatly gratifying to watch her walk around the kitchen in her distracting outfit, sometime bending over to remind him of her lack of undergarments and apparent state of arousal as well. As lunch was being served by his sexy caretaker, Tycho was, once again, suffering a raging erection, though it was hidden under the top of the table.

As she placed a trio of bread sticks, some nerf and vegetable soup, a neatly sliced fruit and a mixed salad with dressing the perfectly complimented the wine. "Nurse, you are absolutely distracting and I'm afraid that my swelling has returned;" said Tycho, feeling ridiculously like he was starring in a holo-porn movie. "I was afraid of that;" sighed his nurse dramatically. "I'm afraid another treatment may have to be administered. As soon as we are finished eating, I'll see what I can do for you, Commander. With perfect timing, the top button of her shirt/dress popped, revealing even more of her cleavage and Tycho nearly choked, wondering if she had done that on purpose and, if so, how. Whatever the answer, his raging hard on only got harder and it felt like thing was going to explode if some pressure was relieved. "Eat up, Commander;" ordered the nurse. "You must keep your strength up if you are going to heal."

Tycho ate his food quickly, though with the decorum that an Alderaanian was expected to exhibit. His eyes went back and forth between the nurses eyes and her breasts which were threatening to fall out of her clothing when she leaned forward over her plate or bowl. When the food was eaten, Tycho carefully stood to clear the dishes but Nurse Snow decided that he should sit down on the couch and wait for her to neatly load the dish washing unit. When she was all finished, she made her way to the living room and stood before him, her mouth in a small, yet still obviously seductive smile. The Alderaanian music still played in the background and one at a time, Nurse Snow unbuttoned her... "Okay, what exactly is that you were wearing?" asked Tycho in a rather hoarse voice. "It's a dress, obviously;" answered the nurse, her eyes twinkling with amusement. With the sound of rustling cloth, the dress fluttered to the ground and Tycho's heart was slamming against his bruised ribs but he didn't even notice. Nurse Snow was on her hands and knees, crawling toward where he sat on the couch, now only wearing her stockings and a waist band that the garter straps were attached to, her heels and her nurses hat.

The sexy, naked nurse got to him and straddled his hips, grinding her soaking slit against his manhood and kissing him passionately. While their tongues dueled, she pulled the hat off and undid her bun, allowing her shining white locks to cascade down her back. As they kissed, their hands explored. Tenderly, Nurse Snow ran her soft, warm hands over Tycho's firm chest, shoulders and arms, being ever so careful of his injuries. Tycho's hands firmly caressed her smooth thighs, loving the feeling of the lace over her sculpted, sexy legs. From their they traveled up her smooth sides only to come forward and cup her breasts. They were not the most sensitive part of her body, nor were her pink nipples but they were certainly one of Tycho's favorite things to play with. Tycho squeezed and massaged them gently, tugging lightly on her nipples. He could feel her smile against his lips before she pulled away. "I find your interest in my breasts quite amusing, you know."

"Really? Well, they are exceptionally nice breasts;" chuckle Tycho. "But I know what you really want, I think."

His hand went around and squeezed her well formed rear end. She gasped and giggled, "Well you're off to a great start. Your grip sure hasn't suffered any full effect."

As carefully as possible, Tycho laid the gorgeous young woman down on the couch, still lavishing attention on her firm breasts and butt as he did. Nurse Snow was enjoying herself immensely, giggling and gasping at each each squeeze, nip, kiss, suck and lick on her body. "Oh Commander Celchu! You are a terrible patient! I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around!"

Tycho chuckled and eased himself into her warm body while she pushed the robe gently off of his shoulders. With a gasp of pleasure, Winter wrapped her stocking clad legs around his narrow hips, loving how he filled her body. With a loving smile, she rolled her hips and flexed her internal muscles to encourage him. Tycho answered her request, starting slowly to thrust, retract and thrust his hips. Nurse Snow was not a vocal lover but she still couldn't keep gasps and purrs of delight in as his manhood put friction on all of her pleasure centers on the inside and his hands found them all on the outside. He massaged her thighs, a favorite to both of them. Carefully, he straightened up and used one hand to press on her lover stomach. The sexy nurse gasped and placed both hands on the arm rest of the couch, pushing against him. Tycho began to thrust into her again. The pressure his hand applied caused his lover to moan as the sensation of his manhood thrusting in and out of her became more intense. Too compound this even more, he used the thumb of that hand to tease and caress her clit. "Tycho!" she gasped as her back arched in pleasure.

Tycho increased his pace and the force with which he thrust into her. Looking down at her, how her mouth was open slightly, her hair splayed around her shoulders, her eyes wide with pleasure and her breasts heaving. With his still-healing left arm, he reached down and firmly grasped one of her heaving breasts. The firm, fleshy globe felt wonderful in his hand. Suddenly, beneath him, the gorgeous, erotically undressed nurse gasped and her eyes rolled back. Her entire body arched and Tycho could feel her internal muscles clamping down on him. It was quite clear that she was cumming and cumming hard. Tycho stopped all movement but the feeling of her walls clamping and trembling around him was so erotic that he couldn't help but start moving again, continuing to thrust into the gorgeous woman beneath him.

The fact that she had just climaxed spectacularly did not prevent the nurse from enjoying the feelings of a thick member inside her trembling womanhood. Still boneless from her orgasm, she lay there and gasped and moaned as her sensitive body continued to be pleasured by passionate sex. With only a dozen or so more trusts, Tycho groaned out his orgasm, his manhood pulsing and twitching from the effect. Carefully, he leaned back against the couch back and gasped. As the blissful feeling of afterglow began to fade and his adrenaline came down, the pain in his sides from constant movement and heavy breathing came to the fore and he was barely able to suppress whimper. What he was not able to hide was his facial expression. Immediately, the sexy woman he had just made passionate love to was back in nurse mode. "Commander Celchu, I can tell that you are in pain. Come along, let's give you your injections and then you can take a nap. I'll be back later this evening to check on you."

Tycho wanted to object but the stern look in her icy blue eyes told him to hold his tongue. In each of his sides, she injected bacta and bone mend before she gave him some pain killers to take when he woke up. Then, just like a child, she carefully tucked him into the bed. "As I said, I'll be back to check on you later this evening, Commander. Now, continue to be a good patient and I'll reward you. Misbehave and you shall be dealt with appropriately."

Tycho yawned, realizing that he was quite tired. "Alright, Nurse, I'll be a good boy. Have a good afternoon - oh and if you see my fiance wandering around out there, give her a big thank you for me."

Nurse Snow laughed and kissed him. "I'll be sure to do that, Commander Celchu. Should I mentioned that we had sex and that I pleased you orally as well?"

Tycho chuckled tiredly and said, "It sure would be interesting to find out how that would end."

As the sexy nurse left, Tycho quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Commander Celchu, I'm back."

Tycho woke to see his favorite sexy nurse straddling his hips. This time, she was naked completely, wearing only her white heels. Not only that but she was already stroking his quickly hardening manhood and sending zings of pleasure through his body. "I must say that you may have gotten me addicted to you. I might just have to steal you away from your fiance."

Tycho gasped and chuckled as she continued to toy with him, using her other hand to caress his testicles. "Good luck with that. She works with NRI and would probably have you offed."

She giggled and said, "Well I think it's worth the risk."

With that, she slowly slid onto his primed manhood, gasping as she did. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on the headboard so as not to mistakenly set them on his injured shoulder. Slowly, enticingly, she began to work him, raising and lowering herself at a slow, nearly torturous pace. Tycho wanted her to go faster, to ride him to completion but he didn't complain. For one thing, it still felt sublime. For another, the view of her naked upper body was to amazing to pass up. Instead, he reached around and grabbed her firm ass cheeks, giving them affectionate squeezes. The nurse moaned and increased her pace just a little. The feeling of her slick walls caressing and working him was mind blowing to the squadron commander and he couldn't help but gasp, "Dammit, Winter!"

Pausing to catch her breath, she moaned, "Call me Nurse Snow, Commander."

Tycho smiled even as he groaned with pleasure. With a sigh, she leaned back on her arms and continued to raise and lower herself, once again picking up speed. Nurse Snow's body was firm and only the best places, namely her beasts, jiggled and bounced. Tycho reached up and began to kneed them, shivering as the firm globes molded to his hands. The nipples quickly hardened and he tweaked them, causing Nurse to gasp and moan loudly. "Do that again, Commander! That felt very pleasant!"

Tycho did it again and again, she moaned. Suddenly, she fell forward and began to kiss him passionately. Tycho reached around, grabbed her ass and began to use his grip on it to encourage to continue her movements. Even as she devoured his lips, she began to move her hips up and down, pulling off and impaling herself again and again. The angle afforded by the position caused a whole new array of sensation to both of them. Their coupling didn't last long as the pleasure grew and Winter separated and gasped with pleasure. "I'm cumming already!"

"Me too;" gritted Tycho before they both arched against each other, burying Tycho as deeply inside her as possible. A powerful wave of pleasure and euphoria washed over them both.

After they both came down from their high, Nurse Snow kissed him and said, "It has been a real pleasure to take care of you today, Commander. If you ever need assistance again, just tell your fiance that you want Nurse Snow to come visit you."

Tycho smiled and said, "Goodbye, Nurse Snow. I hope to see you again."

* * *

Tycho was still smiling as he thought about the day when Winter came back into her bedroom. Her face was still stoic, but Tycho could see the amusement shining in her blue eyes. "And in my own bed;" she said, shaking her head in mock sadness. Instead of the racy nurse's outfit, she wore a blue tunic and pants combo. Tycho sat up carefully and said in a very dry voice, "How was you day, Honey?"

Winter gave him a long suffering look. Of course he knew how her day had been since she had spent it dressed as a sexy nurse and kriffing him the whole time. "Fine. I just wish that I had Nurse Snow's opportunity, getting to make love to my wonderful fiance all day."

Tycho waggled his eyebrows and said, "Hey, you think she can come back from time to time?"

Winter shook her head in exasperation, muttering under her breath, "I created a monster;" before saying allowed, "I don't know, Tycho. If I do, you may decide to run off with her and leave me sad and alone."

"But why would I do that? You hire a sexy private nurse to take care of me in every way."

They both laughed and Tycho hugged her. But then, Tycho suddenly turned serious. "How could I ever leave someone who takes entire days out of work for Princess Leia just so that they can get dressed up in such a spectacular way and make what would have been a terribly boring day for me infinitely better and more exciting?"

Winter's face broke into an uncharacteristically large smile and she even blushed. Tycho kissed her and said, "I love you so much, Winter Retrac and I can't wait to be your husband."

Winter kissed him and snuggled gently against him. "So;" she murmured, "I have dinner being brought up here for us. It should be ready in, oh, about an hour and a half. Can you think of any way to fill the time?"

Tycho barely managed to keep his smile hidden as he shrugged and sighed. "I honestly can't think of a single thing, Honey. Can you?"

Winter's smile became seductive and she said, "Well, I was already a sexy nurse. Maybe I'll be your sexy intelligence agent now. Give me a moment, Love."

Tycho sat back and waited patiently, wondering what her new outfit was going to look like. He didn't have long to wait. She returned, her hair long and straight, some of it falling over one eye, giving her a seductive, teasing look. She wore a long, black dress - if a garment with slits from the hem to the hip so that her legs were almost completely bare could be identified as a dress. It was halter topped and backless down to the base of her spine but the halter still allowed generous cleavage to be displayed. Tycho gulped and said, "I have never, ever seen you ware that dress before, Winter."

"Agent Retrac if you please;" she said in a high Coruscanti accent and a smoky tone of voice that sent blood straight to Tycho's groin. With a sway in her hips, she went over to the desk chair, spun it and sat down, crossing her legs. "Please debrief me on your mission, Commander Celchu."

Tycho knew how Winter's mind operated - work before play. Clearing his throat, Tycho clearly and concisely reported on the mission. It took him a total of three minutes to give every detail he had and every now and again, Winter would uncross her legs and cross them again, gazing at him intently from her blue eyes. When Tycho was finished, she stood and said, "Thank you, Commander. Would you like some wine?"

"That would be pleasant, thank you."

With graceful, seductive movements, Agent Retrac went to a decanter and poured two glasses of wine. That done, she sashayed over and sat on the bed beside him. "Here, Commander; let us drink to another successful mission and a speedy recovery."

Her smile was most definitely seductive and her voice was smoky and alluring. They clanked their glasses together and sipped. "It is good to be back home for awhile;" she said with a sigh of relief. "Long missions can be so tiresome."

"Lonely too, I imagine;" mentioned Tycho offhand. Again, the sexy spy sighed and said, "Yes. Even when forced into interactions with other beings, it is not the same as spending quality time with a friend - or lover."

Tycho smiled and sipped his wine before saying, "I know what you mean, Agent Retrac. The long assignments are rough. Even leave becomes tiring."

"What? For a famous fighter jock such as you with a girl in every star port?"

Tycho chuckled and swirled his wine in his glass. "I was once but after years, even those revelries became meaningless. I've always yearned for more."

Agent Retrac scooted closes, as if drawn in by his eloquent speech. "And what is it that you yearn for, Commander?"

His blue eyes glittered as he set his glass aside. "Something permanent, something to truly return home to."

Agent Retrac's breathing became heavy and her eyes lidded. "That is..." and she licked her plump, wine red lips. "That is terribly romantic, Commander Celchu."

"Hmmm" rumbled Tycho as he leaned in. Blue eyes grew closer to blue eyes and, after an infinite amount of time, lips met lips.

The next hour and a half were a blur of passion and heavy breathing a sweaty bodies. Tycho and Winter's memories were unclear but there were flashes they remembered vividly. Tycho remember his mouth on Winter's neck, on her collar bones, on her breasts and on her lips and remembered the pleasure as she raised and lowered herself on his throbbing manhood. He remember laying her down in the sheets and thrusting his hips forward and back as she moaned and used her hands to push off the headboard. He remembered gripping her firm rear end and her moaning in erotic pleasure as he thrust into here again and again.

Winter remember a great deal more. She also remembered, pushing the pilot down and surrounding his manhood with her lips, growing more and more aroused as she sucked away at him, the erotic situation going straight to her core and forcing herself to grip his thighs to prevent herself from rubbing her own throbbing need. She also remember Tycho flipping her around and returning the favor, something that the sexy spy had not experienced in years and never from a man. She remembered numerous orgasms that both of them experienced and remembered how complete and whole she felt for the first time since the destruction of her home world - of _their_ home world.

When all was said and done, the intelligence agent lay in the arms of the starfighter commander, both happily ignoring the door chime and recharging for another round of intense and passionate love making.


	6. Chapter 6: Queen's Consort

Wade Vox sighed as he was escorted to the throne room by four guards. Two of them, the ones behind him that held the stun rods against his wrists, bound behind his back. The two in front of him were well armed, armored and absolutely gorgeous woman, each with vibroswords in their hands, ready to cut him down if he so much as moved. Looking at one of the male guards, Wade asked, "I don't suppose a cup of water would be too much to ask, should it?"

Both males remained silent but one of the females gave him a cold glare. "Men do not speak unless spoken to - by women. The Queen will decide whether you receive any comfort, whether it be food or drink. Now be silent and keep moving."

Wade shrugged and kept going. They turned a corner and there was a sent of intricate doors. As they approached, the doors hissed open. "Enter and if you cause trouble, we will come and cut you to pieces."

Wade nodded and stepped through the doors. It was a very large, ornate suite, fit for a queen. Wade gave an experimental tug on his binders but they still didn't budge. "Hmmm..."

Turning around, Wade saw her sitting in a large, overstuffed chair. The light was low but he could already tell that she was a beautiful woman. Unsure of what else to do, Wade managed to say, "Um... Queen Mesa Lorilli I presume."

"Most men would bow when addressing a queen;" said the woman, her voice more amused than affronted. Wade bobbed his head but still retorted mildly, "Well I would bow to your heart's content if I could get these binders off."

"They shall come off, I assure you but first, we need come to an understanding."

She stood and snapped her fingers. The lights brightened and Wade gasped. She had shining copper-colored hair and an elegant, breathtaking face with large, dark blue eyes. The silk dress she was wearing outlined a beautiful hourglass figure and was blue and green. Wade cleared his throat but it still croaked when he asked, "What understanding do we have to come to, your Majesty?"

"That's better;" she said in a voice that was most definitely a coy purr. "Now, what is your name, young man?"

"Wade Vox, Jedi Knight;"

Her eyes widened. "A Jedi Knight? We have not had your kind in the Cluster in many, many years. Well, Wade Vox, Jedi Knight, according to the laws of the Hapes Consortium, a man not born of Hapes who is found illegally in our territory can be claimed for indentured service for five years in order to pay for the crime of illegally trespassing within our bounds. My privateers found your very strange freighter and here you are."

Wade nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay so is there any way we could solve this materially. If I were to get in touch with Luke Skywalker or Leia Organa Solo from the New Republic, they could negotiate a handsome fee for my safe return."

"I'm sure they could;" said the Queen dryly. "However, I have no interest in material gain. I'm already quite wealthy enough. No, I desire something more."

Wade nodded. "Well I'm a hell of a mechanic. I pretty much rebuilt that freighter I came in flying."

"No, thank you. My mechanics are sufficient for that and labor is not what I am interested in - at least not the hard or skilled labor you were thinking of."

Wade furrowed his brow and jerked his head back, tossing his messy brown hair out of his face. "Alright now you have me afraid to ask. What do you want with me, your Majesty?"

"I am surrounded by men born and bred to serve me - whether to defend my person, my property or my people, or to repair my ships and my home or to please me as consorts. In the former two categories, though I am sure you would excel at, especially as a protector, I have more than sufficient service in them. But I am growing increasingly bored with my consorts."

Wade blushed dark red and sputtered, "But you can't just make me your sex slave! That's against the law!"

"No," chuckled the queen as she circled him, appraising him like a piece of livestock. "It is against your law, perhaps but not mine. Besides, slavery suggests forced labor without any sort of pay and just enough benefits to keep you healthy enough to work. I am willing to pay you, clothe you, feed you and give you whatever you want or need for the whole of the term of your service."

Wade stammered and suddenly felt a finger against his lips. "Jedi Vox, let me explain it simply: I want you. I want you to be my royal consort. Now, why is that such a distasteful thing to you? Does the New Republic have some strange idea of sexuality that we in Hapes do not understand?"

She lifted her finger off his lips and he stammered, "It's just not... It's just that it's... I wasn't that way! Sex is supposed to be more... I don't know, romantic, I guess."

The queen looked legitimately confused. "I don't understand. I am offering to allow you to be romantically involved with me. This isn't just going to be sexual, though that is an important part of it. To be a consort, especially to the queen, is an important position. Aside from seeing to sexual needs, the consort provides companionship and perspective and also an outlet for venting that allows her to relax more easily."

Wade's jaw muscles worked. He clearly didn't have much choice but he had to try for one last argument. "But your majesty, I am young and have no experience for leading or advising."

With a sigh, the queen walked behind him and deactivated his binders before returning to in front of him. "I will give these options, Wade Vox: you can stay with me as my consort or I can assign you to the maintenance team in my private hanger. All I ask is that you take twenty-four hours to allow me to convince you."

After just a brief hesitation, Wade nodded. With a coy smile, the queen tossed the binders over her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly and yet passionately. The kiss stretched on for almost a minute straight and when the queen pulled away, Wade found the his arms had wrapped around her and pulled her close. "This is going to be easier than I thought;" she purred. "Come and let me show you one of the best benefits being a consort."

Taking his hand, she pulled him out of the entrance gallery and back to an ornate bed chamber. "Remove your clothing, Jedi Vox. I wish to inspect you."

Wade blushed and muttered, "I don't suppose I could get you to call me Wade, considering our intimate setting."

The queen had unfastened her wavy copper colored hair and it cascaded down her back as she answered, "If that is what you wish, I shall call you Wade."

One clasp at a time, she removed the folds of her dress until she stood in her undergarments - a small pair of panties and a halter-strapped bra. Wade's hungry green eyes took her in. He himself stood only in the tight undershorts her wore under his fatigues and black duster. Wade was tall and broad with large and well defined muscles. He took his physical fitness seriously and trained with the New Republic soldiers to maintain his shape. He had facial hair in an untidy circle around his mouth. It was full and just a little scraggly, in need of a trim. The queen reached up and brushed the stiff bristles, biting her lower lip. "Fascinating;" she murmured. "Hapan men do not find it fashionable to have facial hair. My, my, it's so thick and bristly. I wonder..."

Wade stood still as she trailed the tips of her fingers along his chest, his shoulder and his back as she circled him. A husky, very appreciative _hmmm_ came from behind him and a hand ran along the waist band of his pants before lower to squeeze his gluts. Wade flinched as the queen purred. "Get on the bed, Wade."

Surprised at his own eagerness, Wade hurried onto the bed. Her majesty was right behind him. She crawled sinuously and sensually to the head of the bed, turned around and removed her panties. Wade's mouth dropped open and the queen cooed, "Let's see how skilled you are. I want to know what I'm going to be working with. Use your fingers and your mouth, first."

Wade followed her command, crawling forward and slipping first one and the two of his long, clever fingers into her body. The queen purred again as she felt his goatee brush her smooth, sensitive inner thighs. "Oh my! That is... quite pleasant, actually."

Wade's tongue snaked out and caressed her womanhood, flicking at the increasing swelling nub at the top of her slit. That earned him a pleasured gasp from the queen and her fingers began to run through his thick brown hair. "Oh wow! Do you do this a lot back home, Wade?"

Wade murmured as his fingers continued to work her, "I get my share. My girlfriend is very good at keeping me happy so I try to do whatever I can to keep her happy."

"Well if this performance is anything to judge by, you must do a remarkable job! AHH!"

Her back arched and she screamed with pleasure. "Wade, I'm getting close. Enough with this foreplay!"

She pushed his face away and looked exasperated. "Wade, why are you still wearing those shorts? Get them off, now! Get them off and let's get this going in earnest!"

Wade obeyed and quickly and the queen's large eyes got even larger as he revealed himself. He was not small, not by any measurement and the queen had to take a deep breath. Her new consort lined himself of and slowly began to press into her. Her majesty bit her lip and moaned in pleasure and perhaps just a touch of pain. As soon as he was firmly seated, Wade looked down at her in concern. "Just give me a few moments. You are stretching me out quite pleasantly but I still need to adjust."

Wade nodded and used the force to unfold a blanket and keep it ready in case she got cold. The queen's eyes widened. "What else can you do with that?"

Wade's grin became roguish and he shrugged. "A few things;" and her bra suddenly unclasped and fell from her breasts, causing her to squeak in surprise and cover her mesmerizing breasts. "Wade! That is not something that a consort does of his own volition!"

Wade blushed and said, "I'm sorry. Just got a little carried away."

The garment returned but she just threw it at him, laughing. "It's quite alright, darling. You just surprised me. I was about to take it off anyway. Come here and touch them. I want you to make my breasts feel very good. But wait a moment, we need to move."

She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. Wade held her tightly as he lay back on the bed and the queen straightened. Wade kneaded her plump breasts, using his thumbs and forefingers to pinch, pluck and roll her nipples quite skillfully. While he did this, the queen leaned forward and leaned on his shoulders. Her breathing was heavy and low whimpers and moans of pleasure constantly escaped her mouth. They turned into loud moans and screams as she began to work his manhood up and down with her gripping inner walls. "Oh stars!" she breathed. "Oh my stars!"

Wade groaned and moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and began to urge her on with his hands, adding his own strength to her movements. "No!" she gasped, taking them and placing them back on her breasts. Immediately, Wade moved one of them from her breasts to one of her perfect, firm ass cheeks. The queen moaned and increased her rhythm, one of her hands gripping his hand that cupped his breasts. She began to murmur and gasp in the beautiful language of the Hapes Consortium. Unsure of what she was saying, Wade just kept doing what he had been doing and hoped that it was the right things. Suddenly, the queen threw her head back and gave a long, sultry, earthy moan and her body trembled. After almost a minute, she gasped and looked down at him. "You aren't done yet?"

Wade shook her head and she smiled and began to ride him again. The sensation was getting so intense that Wade knew he would be undone very quickly. "Your Majesty," he gasped, causing her to pause her movement. She frowned and concern crossed her face. "Are you alright, Wade?"

With a smile, he reached up and gently pulled her down slightly, gaining some space between himself and her. "I'm great, your Majesty. I just wanted to change things up if you don't mind."

She smiled and kissed him before cooing, "Well I suppose it can't hurt. You've certainly not disappointed me yet."

Wade smiled and got his feet under him. "Hmmm... what are you planning, darling?"

"This;" and Wade began to thrust himself upward and into her forcefully. It was quite a new thing to the queen and she gasped and moaned, gripping his shoulders as he went for his own release. When Wade climaxed hard, he was aware enough to be satisfied when she moaned and trembled again, indicating her own powerful orgasm.

They both lay there gasping and the queen extricated herself, pulling herself up to lay in Wade's burly arms. "That was incredible;" she murmured, still dizzy from the very satisfying sex. Wade just nodded and replied, "Ah-huh!"

Lightly, she slapped his chest. "Don't you dare fall asleep or I shall have you chained to a table and any pleasure you get will be simply a by product of that which I desire for myself, Wade. So tell me, would being my consort be so terrible?"

Wade chuckled and ran a work roughened hand up and down the smooth skin of her back. "Hmmm... what will I be expected to do during the day while you are at court doing seriously important queenly stuff?"

She nuzzled his cheek and kissed it before saying, "Whatever you wish so long as you are in my chambers by the time I am finished and need you to consort with me. I tend to need to vent and expend some frustration from the day."

Wade chuckled and said, "Well I suppose I can do that. If it means serving a queen and her people, I will make this hard and unfortunate sacrifice."

Her majesty sat up and straddled his hips. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "I hope that you can keep up with me. I have been known to break lesser men and it has been some years since one has volunteered to be my consort. Mostly, I just have to pick a man and make him mine."

She ran her tongue along the outside of his ear with sultry chuckle. Wade smirked and said, "I'll try not to ware you out too much, Majesty."

Apparently those words seemed to inflame her desire again. With a moan, she began kissing along his neck and chest. "Oh by all means, Consort, wear me out! Wear me down to a mind numbed, sated collection of satisfied bones and flesh."

Reaching down, she found his flaccid manhood and began to stroke it while she continued to tease and caress him. "Your majesty, I was under the impression that it was my job to serve you yet right now, it seems that you are pleasing me. That doesn't seem right."

The queen just continued her movements, ignoring his words until he was as hard as he could be. Then, she stood and moved quickly over to the foot of the bed and leaned over on her arms, her well shaped rear end sticking out. "Come over here, Wade. Stand behind me and..."

"I got it;" chuckled Wade and moved behind her. Her majesty shivered with anticipation. "I'm trusting you, Consort. If you betray that trust, one of my guards will castrate you."

Wade leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I would never do that, Majesty. I am your Consort now and I will dedicate myself to making your like as easy and filled with pleasure and satisfaction as I can."

She shivered and moaned and wriggled her body in anticipation as he gently prodded her swollen lower lips with his hard manhood. "Consort!" she growled in warning. He chuckled and gave her what she wanted, pressing his hardness deep into her softness until his hips were pressed firmly against her ass. Looking over her shoulder, the queen gasped out. "I hope you enjoy a position of dominance because it won't happen very often, Consort."

The deep, rumbling chuckle suggested that the young Jedi Knight doubted that very much. Firmly gripping her hips, he retracted and thrust his own, drawing moans from his queen. Wade gritted his teeth and tried to tamp down the growing pleasure and was even partially successful. The force helped at any rate but Wade was stronger when it came to the external physical parts of the force but not so much when it came to the internal and mental parts of it.

The queen's eyes were closed and he mouth open in pleasure. One hand grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded the firm, round globe and pleasured the tight, sensitive nipple well the other held her up. Pleasurable wave after pleasurable wave swept over her and it sent her equilibrium off. With a moan, she found herself face down on the mattress, her rear end still in the air. Again and again, Wade thrust into her and the soft smacking of his hips against her ass became the only noise - apart from the queen's moans and Wade's grunts of course.

Wade could tell that he wasn't going to last long. Reaching down, he lifted her up and used one hand to caress her luscious breasts and the other to reach down and rub her clit. Her majesty screamed at the top of her lungs with pleasure.

That scream certainly didn't help his situation but it showed that she was moments away from being undone herself. "Think you can time it right, Consort?" she gasped. Wade didn't answer. He just kept thrusting away and using his hands to intensify her pleasure. With another deep, throaty scream, the queen climaxed again and Wade managed to time it perfectly, holding her tightly to him and climaxing along with her.

Minutes later found them lying on their bed again, their eyes lidded and their desire sated. "I think that I made a great choice. You are a jewel among pebbles, Consort. Now, I think that I shall get some sleep. You may go - there is a bedroom for consorts out the door and to the left that I think might be empty..."

Wade was surprised and a little affronted but he didn't argue, but while he looked for his clothes, she said sleepily, "... or if you wish, you can stay the night with me. It's cold in here and I'm far too weary to adjust environmental controls."

"Where is the control unit? I can take care of it for you."

The queen yawned and rolled over, gazing at him through lidded blue eyes. "You are such a wonderful gentleman for an outworlder who was never properly trained to serve one of our nobles. You can if you wish. It's over by the entry way on the right. I was just thinking that maybe body heat would be nice tonight - having a strong male body to press against when I get chilly."

Wade smiled and dropped his clothes before climbing on to the bed and rolling under the blankets. Immediately, the queen shimmied over to him under the blankets and nestled herself into his arms. "Sleep well, Consort. Do not be shocked if I wake up in the middle of the night and decide that I need some attention."

Wade chuckled and said, "I live to serve."

* * *

When Wade awoke, he kissed the brow of the woman in his arms. When she blinked herself to wakefulness, Mesa Lorilli, Noblewoman of the Hapan Royal Court, smiled and murmured, "Was last night to your expectations, Darling?"

Wade chuckled and replied, "Yes. I have to say though, being your private Jedi consort as yourself is much easier than being the consort of a fictitious queen."

Mesa giggled and said, "I can imagine. I hear that Queen Ta'a Chume was veracious and had numerous consorts, sometimes several at a time. I am glad that the transition is beginning and that Tenenial Djo's coronation is soon. I have already befriended her and promised my support to her and also offered her extra security for free. I have a feeling that Prince Isolder had something to do with it but she refused to accept free help and demanded to pay even if at a discounted rate."

Wade sighed and pulled her closer. "I love you, Honey. I'm glad I could come here with you."

It was still fresh and new to hear him say that and Mesa smiled brightly, wriggling against him and saying, "I love you too, Darling. Tell me, do you feel like consorting with me one more time before breakfast? I'm quite hungry and more for you than for breakfast."

Wade grinned and immediately began kissing her soft, silky skin. "I suppose that's a yes then;" purred Mesa as she began to revel in his presence and his ministration.


	7. Chapter 7: Fraternization

Corporal Corso Riggs stood nervously at parade rest outside the office. His company commander's assistant had retrieved him, stating that the Captain had wanted to discuss his conduct in the field. Speaking from experience, that could be either really good or really bad. The captain had a reputation for being a loose cannon - jumping eagerly into to any mission. What she lacked in subtlety, she made up for in enthusiasm and ingenuity.

As he contemplated, Private Drayen strode out and smirked. "The Captain will see you now, Corporal."

Taking a deep breath, Corso smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his uniform and entered the office. Behind the desk sat his commanding officer. She was short, even for a woman, and wore the uniform just a tad too tight. As he entered, she stood. Her chocolate brown hair was in a tight military bun and she wore only modest amounts of make up. "Corporal Riggs reporting as ordered, Ma'am."

The captain returned his salute. "At ease Corporal. Have a seat. We need to discuss your recent performance both in and out of the field."

Her beautiful face was absolutely stony as she sat down and picked up a datapad. Corso gulped nervously but remained silent. "According to the reports submitted by Sergeant Spar, your conduct in the line of duty has been exemplary, performing above and beyond the call of duty. She thinks your deserve a medal. However..." and her voice grew hard, "... your conduct in camp has proven to be less than acceptable."

Corso's mouth fell open for just a moment before he clamped it shut again. What could he possibly have done? As if hearing his mental query, she began reading from the list. "Reckless operation of military vehicles; disturbing of local live stock, causing the rancher to come forward with a dozen complaints and requiring recompense for damages; numerous allegations of instigating bar brawls; apparently one of the locals' nineteen year old daughter is pregnant and claims that you are the father. We are still waiting on DNA results for that but even the allegation makes us look bad. What do you suggest I do about this, Corporal?"

Corso was too shocked at the allegations being leveled against him to answer. Had what he done really been that bad? Besides, he hadn't bedded any of the locals' daughters so the baby couldn't possibly be his!

The captain sighed and stood to her feet, going around her desk and closing the door behind Corso, locking it with a click before circling between Corso and the front of her desk. "Well, Corporal?"

Clearing his throat, Corso replied, "Well Ma'am, I can understand the rancher and the driving recklessly thing but, if we're being fair, Captain, there were a few of us involved."

"Yes, that is true, but you were the non-commissioned officer, Corporal Riggs. They are all privates. Now, what of the local man's pregnant nineteen year old daughter?"

Corso shook his head. "I have no idea about that, ma'am. I haven't bedded any nineteen year old farmer's daughters. That's not really something I go for considering I had sisters and would be pretty mad if someone pulled that on them."

His commanding officer narrowed her eyes and gazed at him. "Are you sure about that, Corporal? Think very carefully before you answer."

After only moment, Corso said firmly, "I am sure, Ma'am. I did not sleep with that girl."

The Captain nodded and said, "Well even so, Corporal Riggs, this presents a problem that you and I will have to find some way to deal with."

Corso sighed. "Yes ma'am. What do I need to do to improve this situation?"

To his surprise, a small, alluring smile crossed her face. Circling around him again, she locked the door with a click and then placed her hands on his broad shoulders from behind, rubbing them sensually. "I want to help you, Corporal Riggs. I want to make sure that your career gets back on track. But, I'm going to need you to help me - to, shall we say, motivate me."

Corso gulped and said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good man;" she replied, her voice completely transformed into a sultry purr. "Stand up and turn around."

He obeyed without question, growing excited as he saw the blaze of lust in her eyes. "Remove your uniform shirt, Corporal. I want to see if you are in shape as good soldier should be."

Corso hesitantly obeyed, mentioning as he did, "I'm sure my file says my physical fitness is at its peak."

"Oh it does;" she replied with a ravenous smile. "But I want to see for myself."

Corso removed his uniform shirt and stood in just a sleeveless undershirt and his combat pants and boots. The undershirt stretched tightly over his thick musculature and the Captain began to run her hands over his chest, abdomen and shoulders. "You certainly look to be in good shape. Your physical training performance is certainly impressive. Tell me, what special skills do you have?"

The beautiful woman rubbing his muscles was beginning to effect Corso's mind. "I'll be willing to demonstrate any specials skills you may want to see, Ma'am."

His low, rumbling voice seemed to snap what little self control the captain had left. With a wanton moan, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue drove through his lips, plundering his mouth thoroughly. Corso didn't eve know what he was supposed to do but his lips were already moving of their own accord to kiss her back, sucking and nipping at her lips sensually. Her reaction was quite energetic. She pushed him back against her desk and began to struggle with his trousers before seeming to remember that he was wearing boots. Stepping back, her breasts heaving from the energetic make out session, the captain said, "Take off your boots and your combat pants, soldier."

Corso moved to obey, chuckling as he did, "Still checking on my physical fitness, Ma'am?"

"No;" she said as she let her long, chocolate hair down and began to work on the fastenings of her own uniform. "I am going to fraternize with you of course."

Corso's already pounding heart beat faster and harder and he cursed quietly as he worked his way out of the uniform. She still somehow managed to beat him to it - likely because she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Impatiently, she tapped her foot as he finally made it down to his undershorts. The considerable bulge there caused the captain to moan. Rushing forward, she kissed him again and worked the undershorts down before stepping back to take a look. "My, my;"she purred hotly. "You have so much potential, Corporal. Allow me to help you unlock it."

Gently yet firmly, she grasped him by his impressive shaft and spun around so that her back was to the desk. She hopped up on it and spread her legs, pulling him towards her opening. "Come on now, Corporal;" she cooed. "It's a bit late to turn back now."

Slowly, he slid into her waiting heat and the captain moaned lustily. "Oh stars! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a decent man to kriff me out here? So few of them are worth the risk of getting in trouble."

Her legs latched around his waist and pulled him snugly against her and she began to kiss him again, more tenderly and in less of a frenzy. When they needed to breath, Corso gasped out a short laugh. "I'll take that a compliment, Ma'am but aren't things going pretty fast here?"

"Well we don't exactly have time to wine and dine, Corporal;" she replied with an amused smile. Corso chuckled and nuzzled the side of her neck. "Not what I meant, Captain. I mean, why rush this when we can make it last?"

He slowly began kissing along her slender neck, drawing halting gasps from her as he did. The smooth skin that covered the artery of her throat was very sensitive and he nipped at it before soothing it with a kiss. The captain shuddered, one of her arms wrapped around his torso while the other was gripping his thick dreadlocks and top knot. "As lovely as that is;" she managed to moan out and pull away, "we don't really have time at the moment. My executive officer will be back any time now so let's get this finished and maybe you can have dinner with me later."

Corso grinned and slowly began to retract and thrust with his hips. Each thrust earned him a passionate moan from his superior officer. The situation - Corporal Corso Riggs kriffing his company commander on her desk - seemed to be causing the captain to become more and more desperately aroused. "Oh my stars, Corporal!" she gasped. "Oh my stars! I need this! I've wanted to do this with you since you stepped off that shuttle. I've fantasized about it when I was alone at nights."

Her heated words were beginning to play hell with his own growing pleasure. "I'd be up late, naked and sweating as I imagined you slamming your massive cock into me again and again. Oh stars! I'm going to cum!"

Corso wasn't far behind. With a half a dozen more thrusts, his manhood began to pulse and send streams of his essence into her body but he didn't stop, refusing to until she moaned into her hand, covering her mouth to suppress her scream as a powerful orgasm rocked her body. Gasping with the intensity of their immense pleasure, they both held one another up. "Hmmm... even better than I imagined it would be;" sighed the captain. Corso chuckled and slowly extricated himself. "I'm glad I was able to please you, Ma'am."

"Oh you _really_ were. So about dinner later - wear whatever you like, don't bother showing up in uniform. I know regs say differently but I would prefer it be more like a dinner date than a commanding officer dining with one of her soldiers."

"Yes, Ma'am;" said Corso energetically as he began to get dressed. The captain just sat there watching him, still naked on her desk. "Seventeen-thirty local time, Corso, and you had better not be late or I will be very upset."

"Yes, Ma'am; seventeen-thirty sharp, ma'am;" said Corso dutifully. He turned to leave when she purred, "Corporal Riggs," and he turned to gaze at her. She slipped off the desk and went to the door, standing to the side so as not to be visible before opening the door for him. "I look forward to seeing you again."

She reached up and ran a hand along his jaw, which was already a little rough from the regrowing facial hair he had shaved just that morning. As he stepped threw the door, a small hand gripped his ass, getting a good handful of it. He jerked sightly and heard the sultry chuckle behind him.

* * *

Corso felt very nervous. He was wearing a pair of denim pants, an untucked button down blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a long duster to hide the fact that he wasn't in uniform. When he reached the captain's quarters, he had to get up his courage to knock. Moments later, it hissed open and he stepped in to a dimly lit room. The quarters were small - a living area, an office, a sleeping area with a small fresher and, of course, the small kitchen. Candles were lit on the table and throughout the structure but other than that, there was no light. She stood by a small, well laid table, setting soft rolls on a plate. Corso took the moment to appreciate the vision of absolute beauty before him. She wore leggings of some kind and was barefoot. On top, she wore a long shirt or maybe a short dress that went down three quarters of her thighs. The neckline was quite wide, riding down her sculpted shoulders so that they were quite visible as were the straps of a garment beneath - a bra probably or perhaps a tank top. Her chocolate brown hair was loose and she was wearing more make up than before though not an excessive amount, just enough to highlight her already wonderfully shaped face.

"Close the door behind you, Corporal. I assume you were not sighted on the way over."

Corso cleared his throat and moved further into the abode, shedding his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair as he replied, "Nope, no one saw me. I made sure of it."

"Good;" she purred as she took a decanter and poured two tumblers of brandy. With a very seductive sway in her hips, she walked over to him and offered him one. "Have a drink, Corporal. To our careers;" she proclaimed, her smile down right wicked. "May yours be filled with success and mine filled with many future rendezvous with you."

Corso blushed and clinked glasses with her. "So;" said the captain after taking a gulp, "we have about fifteen minutes before dinner is ready. What do you think we can do in fifteen minutes?"

Before he could even answer, she had plucked the glass from his hand, set both hers and his down and launched herself at him into a veracious kiss, pushing him back onto the couch. Without even letting him worry about his boots, she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers, managing to work them down to his knees, all while her soft, plump lips were fused to his. It took him a moment to realize that she was straddling his hips as he leaned back on the couch. "Ma'am, don't you need help out of those?"

"Oh these?" she asked with a smirk, pointing at her pants. "These aren't leggings, their stockings and I'm not wearing anything under here at all so no, thank you."

To prove her point, she ground herself against his throbbing manhood and Corso could feel her slick lower lips running along shaft. Corso cursed as she also let her dress and the tank top she wore beneath to fall down to her elbows, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath them but the thick, soft woven fabric of her dress hid a perfect pair of perky breasts. Reaching down, she took hold of him and lined him up, sliding down his rod with a gasp and a long, sultry moan before hugging his head to her chest.

Corso's world was spinning. This glorious woman was all over him and he didn't care one bit. His lips had been all but forced against one of her plump, perky breasts and who was he to deny his superior officer? He took one already stiff nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and drawing a moan from the captain atop him. Pushing Corso back so that he was lying back more than sitting up and making sure that he was able to continue his ministrations to her breasts, the captain began to raise and lower her hips. The sensations rushing through both their bodies was sublime and they both knew that it would be a very short encounter. "This is just to wet our appetites, Corporal;" gasped out the captain. "It will hopefully help us last much longer after dinner."

Corso didn't respond, electing instead to use his tongue to flick one of her hard nipples teasingly. "Please don't tease me, Corporal! You were doing so well. No need to become cruel all of a sudden."

Corso nipped at her breast and began to kiss and nibble all over her plump breasts, leaving the faintest bight marks on them. It drove her wild and she began to move with greater urgency. "Oh gods, Corporal! Oh gods! You're driving me out of control! Mmmm, gentle now! My tits are pretty sensitive. AAHH! I said sensitive."

Corso pulled away and began kissing and nibbling everywhere on her upper body. She purred and moaned before pushing him back. "Dinner will be ready soon. We should finish this."

"Allow me;" growled Corso and flipped them around before beginning to drive his hips forward and his manhood into her again and again. The captain covered her mouth, screaming in pleasure again and again into her hand until her body began to spasm and her eyes rolled back. Corso held his captain and shuddered as he came into her trembling womanhood. As they lay there gasping, the cooking unit's timer went off.

Corso disentangled himself from her and pulled his trousers up before going to the cooking unit. "This smells fantastic;" he commented. His captain stood and pulled her shirt and dress back into place. "I'm glad you think so. Let's eat, Corporal."

The food was delicious and they quietly sipped wine or brandy as they ate. "We must talk about something, Corporal;" the captain said after a long, uncomfortable pause. "I despise awkward silences. What are your goals for your career?"

Corso swallowed his bite of food and sipped wine to clear his throat. "I want to be on worlds that have been devastated by disasters or wars, to protect the people there who are struggling. I want to protect them from Imperials and pirates and criminals so that they can thrive and grow."

His commanding officer's eyes shined as she listened. "I see. Well I'm afraid that at most posts like that, promotions aren't very likely - except here of course. There is a tragically high mortality rate here on Taris. Judging by what you said, here is exactly where you want to be."

Corso chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I think so. The Imperials have been driven off the planet but there are still pirates and scavengers and the like wandering around making things difficult for the settlers. I want to help stop that."

"I see;" said the captain. "and how would you do that, Corporal?"

"I would deliver an ultimatum - join with the settlers and become decent members of society, get off the planet or be destroyed."

The captain was eyeing him hungrily again as she swirled her wine in the its glass. "That seems a little extreme, don't you think, Corporal?"

"Is it though?" he asked. "These mercenaries and pirates and scavengers have abused and killed settlers who stray too far from their homes. A large clan of survivors is willing to work with the settlers and both have benefited from the relationship. Both have suffered at the hands of off-worlders and such who are taking advantage of the difficult situation. Unless we do something about them sooner rather than later, they will make things difficult and perhaps even forestall progress."

The captain drank the last of her wine and said, "Well I think it's worth discussing with the governor. He seems to be eager for a solution to these problems. I'll be sure to mention your name as well. You deserve it after all."

Corso blushed and focused on his food again. The rest of the meal was hurried by a silent agreement. When they were finished, Corso insisted in helping clear the dishes and loading them into the washing unit. When that was done, they took their tumblers of brandy and went into the living area. The captain cuddled right up to Corso and kissed him. "You are truly unique among Republic service men, Corporal. It was my privilege to get to know you and I hope I get to more often."

Corso smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "It was my pleasure, Ma'am."

"And it is going to continue to be if I have anything to say or do about it;" she purred, pressing against him. This time, Corso downed his tumbler of brandy and set it down before pulling her against him in a huge, passionate kiss. When they both needed air, she downed her drunk and shifted so that she was straddling his lap before kissing him again. Corso reached to the hem of her dress and lifted them it up and over her head, leaving her in her black tank top and her thigh high stockings. It was a glorious sight to behold. The tank top went next and she leaned back so that Corso could enjoy the view. And it was a spectacular view too. Pale skin from neck to thighs, a slim waist, an adorable little navel and to pale pinch nipples, erect with arousal were fully on display for his hungry gaze. Corso tried to change position so that he could lavish all his attention all over the captain's body but she had other ideas. "No, no, no, Corporal;" she cooed, a wicked smile on her gorgeous face. "You are not naked yet. When you are, you can meet me in the bedroom. Hurry now."

With a sway in her naked hips, she disappeared into her bedroom and Corso quickly began to strip off his own clothing. His boots took the longest, naturally and the rest practically fell off his body. When he stood completely bare, he went into the bedroom and saw her lying there. To his dismay and also his wonder, she wore a different pair of stockings. They were long and black and very thin, stretching wonderfully over her gorgeously shaped legs. On top, she wore a shear negligee that really had no purpose. It was completely see through, as were the panties considering they were crotch-less. "Why did you put more clothes on, Ma'am?" asked Corso, his voice hoarse with desire.

Her sensual smile was driving his libido into overdrive. "So you have more to take off. Won't you join me, Corporal?"

Corso was there in a moment, kissing her again and running his hands along the outsides and insides of her thighs. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Rock my world, Corporal;" she whispered. Corso complied, kissing her all over her glorious body, removing the meager clothing, except for the stockings. His mouth was all over her legs, her abdomen, her neck and her breasts. His ministrations brought out gasps, purrs and moans from his superior officer and when he began to lick and tease her womanhood, she gave a soft scream. "Oh stars, Corporal! YES! That's it! That's perfect!"

He was fulfilling every one of her lewd fantasies as he laved and lavished her swollen and aroused lower lips and engorged clit. "Oh stars. That's it! You really know how to eat a girl out, Soldier. MMMMMM!"

Just as she was about to climax, Corso stopped and lined up. The captain was about to protest but decided she'd rather he continue with what he was doing. Corso growled as he slid into her body, watching her back arch with great satisfaction. "Roll us over, Corporal and lay back. I am going to ride you until neither of us can move. The feeling of your massive cock inside my body is absolutely amazing. Stars, you are so magnificent!"

When they had shifted, Corso reached up and sensually ran his hands over her smooth skin before squeezing her breasts and pinching her erect nipples. Starting slowly and working her way up to a faster pace, the captain began to raise herself and forcefully drop herself on his shaft. It was mere seconds before her eyes were rolling back into her head in pleasure. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she drove herself over the edge rather quickly. Corso noticed that she was trying to say something but it came out as babble. Corso took her hips and began meeting her thrust for thrust and she suddenly went slack. It trembled around his shaft and Corso continued to drive into her. The captain mostly just supported herself on his shoulders and moaned and gasped out.

Corso wondered how many times she climaxed as he reached his own completion with a loud groan. He didn't have the opportunity to ask her since her eyes rolled back once again and she collapsed atop him with a moaning gasp, her head landing on the pillow next to his where she lay completely un-moving. "Wow... that was incredible;" slurred Corso as his mind and bodied buzzed with pleasure. "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Turning his head, it took him a moment to realize that she had passed out. Feeling equal parts concern and male satisfaction, Corso gently moved them both so that she was lying beside him. Slowly she came around and said, "Woah..."

Corso chuckled. "Welcome back to the land of the living? You alright, Ma'am?"

"Alright? Corso, you literally just kriffed me into unconsciousness. Not many women have a husband who can do that."

Corso chuckled and kissed her on his wife's forehead before asking, "So when did you start having fraternization fantasies, Moira?"

Captain Moira Denic Riggs giggled tiredly and said, "You know me. I like breaking the rules and, since I'm not a member of the Republic Military, this is as close as I could get. It's great that Taris has so many abandoned settlements. I wonder why they never came back to this one?"

Corso shrugged. "Well the toxic lake makes it impossible to grow crops. Not even rakghouls or nekghouls can live in the area because of it so hunting is no good. Until they get some pretty heavy duty industrial cleansing units to try and clean up the area, living here won't be very likely unless the Republic spends a ridiculous amount of credits supplying the colony."

"Well I've always had this fantasy about either sleeping with a military superior or a subordinate. I don't know why but it just got me so turned on."

Corso laughed. "It's because you're a rebel at heart, Darlin'. You like breaking rules, or at least pretending too. Well, I'm certainly not complaining because that was pretty amazing."

"Oh yeah it was;" said Moira dreamily. "That was probably some of our best sex yet. We really should do it again some time only next time, you can be the superior officer."

"Yeah?" he chuckled. "Well I get to seduce you?"

"Darling, I love you but I just don't think you have a seductive personality."

The glint in Corso's brown eyes made Moira both giddy and suddenly weary. "Is that so?" he rumbled in a voice that made her shiver and wriggle with want. "I'll have to keep that in mind for next time."

With slow, sultry purpose, he laid a tender kiss on the pulse point of her neck before lying back and closing his eyes. Moira suddenly had the feeling that she was eventually going to eat her own words.


End file.
